Life Unexpected
by partypantscuddy
Summary: Sequel to "Second Chances", if you're going to read it, read "Second Chances" first, because I'm not going to spoil you all in the summary! Don't forget to leave a review! M for chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovelies! First of all I want to thank you all for your wonderful and positive reviews on how I ended "Second Chances". I won't be able to update this as frequently as I updated "Second Chances" so PLEASE be patient with me! Now, here's the next part in our favorite couples story. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! Also, House is tonight! Let's see how it turns out! Will Momma Cuddy live or will she die!_

* * *

"_I'm pregnant."_

The words echoed inside of his head as he stood in front of her desk. Cuddy was... pregnant... and it was his... Was it his? There could be a possibility that it wasn't his. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if he wanted children...if he had the energy for another child. Rachel was a handful already...

"Are you sure?" House asked dropping into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I-I took three tests. They're all positive."

He looked up at her and realized she was crying. He hadn't looked at her properly since he'd entered the room, but she was definitely crying. There were tears streaming down her face, and he realized how selfish he was being. He needed to support her, not sit there speechless.

"Do you want to schedule your appointments with the obstetrician here or at another hospital?"

"St. Mary's." She whispered. "I don't want anyone outside of you, Wilson, and I to know... In case... In case..."  
House reached over the desk and placed a hand on her face.

"Don't do this to yourself. Everything will be fine." He reassured her, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He was lying, and as much as he hated to admit it, deep inside he knew things were not going to be fine.

* * *

Cuddy lay in House's arms later that night, a million thoughts an hour running through her head. What if the baby wasn't his? Would he leave her, or would he be willing to stick around and raise a child that wasn't his? Surely he himself was doubting the parentage of this child. She was relieved when he had called for her and scheduled her appointment with the obstetrician for the following week. Soon enough they would know who the father was. She turned herself to face him. She couldn't bear to think what would happen to their relationship if he wasn't the father. She looked at the man who had done so much for her already and swore to herself, that if this child she was carrying wasn't his, she would spare him the resentment of raising another man's child, and walk out of his life for good.

* * *

House awoke the morning of Cuddy's first obstetrician appointment with an anxious feeling in his stomach.

"House. Stop fidgeting so much. You're not the one getting examined. You have no reason to be worried."Cuddy commented as they sat in the waiting room of the obstetrician's office.

House stopped shaking his leg for a few minutes before starting up again.

"HOUSE. Calm down! For god's sake it's almost as if you're the one getting examined!" She said putting a reassuring hand on his thigh. He placed a hand over it.

"Whatever happens, you're stuck with me." He said looking up at her. There was something sad about the way she was looking at him.

"I know." Cuddy whispered.

"Lisa Cuddy? The doctor is ready to see you." called one of the nurses.

House followed Cuddy and the nurse into the examination room.

"Here's your gown. Once you've got it on, you can sit in chair with your legs in the stir ups, the doctor should be here in a few minutes."

House watched as Cuddy nodded at the nurse's instructions. He could sense that her nerves were setting in.

"Relax." He told her after the nurse had left them alone.

"I am relaxed."

"No, you're not."

"Can you tie this up for me?" She asked making her way towards him and turning around so that he could close the back of the gown for her. He ran a hand down her back before tying it.

"Relax Cuddles. It'll be okay."

Instead of answering him, he watched as she situated herself into the chair. He walked over to the chair closest to her and sat down.

"Legs in the straddles Cuddles."

"Shut up. They chair isn't even positioned right. I've done this before remember?"

House was taken aback by her response. She never spoke of her experiences when it came to pregnancies. He knew that she had tried IVF three times. He administered her injections the last time she had tried. This was what she wanted. He hoped for her sake that everything was fine.

The door to the examination room opened and a tall, slender red head entered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery." She said introducing herself and extending a hand.

"You must be Dr. Cuddy." She said taking Cuddy's hand and shaking it. She turned towards House."You must be the father."

House looked at her hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it.

"Gregory House."

* * *

Cuddy watched as Dr. Montgomery and House shook hands, relieved that he hadn't embarrassed her introduced himself as her "baby daddy" or something among those lines.

"Now, Dr. Cuddy, I have few questions to ask before I begin your examination, is that alright with you?"

Cuddy nodded, knowing exactly what the questions would be pertaining to. She dreaded bringing up that painful chapter of her life.

"You've tried to conceive children before, yes?"

"Yes."

"You've used IVF to try and help you conceive?"

"Yes."

"It says here this is your second pregnancy. Did you carry your first to full term?"

Cuddy swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat.

"I-I miscarried, at five weeks." She responded quietly. She looked up at House who was sitting beside her and smiled weakly.

"Well, that was all, we can start your vaginal examination now. Get the worst part over with first, then move on to your ultra sound."

Cuddy took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

House looked down at his feet the entire time Dr. Montgomery performed Cuddy's first examination.

"You can look up now Dr. House. The worst part is over."

House sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to count the linoleum tiles any longer. He watched as Dr. Montgomery squirted the gel onto Cuddy's abdomen and smirked as Cuddy flinched at how cold it was.

"You're about five, maybe six weeks along." Montgomery said as she passed the wand along the bottom of Cuddy's stomach.

House watched as Cuddy let out a relieved sigh and looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

_"Five or six weeks... Definitely mine."  
_

"Over here, are it's feet." She pointed to the left of the screen. "And the head is over here. Look's like they've got your profile Dr. House. Oh which reminds me, would you like to know the sex?"

"No." House looked at Cuddy skeptically, surprised that they'd both said the same thing.

"Not yet anyway." Cuddy smiled as she looked at him.

"Alrighty then!" responded Dr. Montgomery as she passed Cuddy paper towels to clean off her stomach. Your next appointment is in a month, and let me just give you a list of the prenatal vitamins you'll need so you can pick them up in the front, and you'll be all set!"

She scribbled down a few names on a prescription pad and passed the sheet to House.

"You take these so she doesn't lose them while she's changing."

House raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay..." He responded as she waved and exited the room.

"She's weird." House said as he watched Cuddy change back into her clothes.

"Who cares? The important thing is that everything's fine." She smiled.

House smiled to himself. She was right. Everything was fine... For now.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's short. Don't hate me. Leave a review. :x _

**

* * *

February 14th, 2010**

Cuddy lay in bed watching House sleep. She was tempted to run a hand along his jaw but resisted in fear of waking him. She continued to watch him until he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey." She whispered smiling. "I could feel you staring at me in my sleep. That's a little creepy Cuddles."

"Oh please." She responded swatting him playfully on the arm.

"You know you like it." She kissed him gently, while wrapping her arms around his neck. House grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. "Oh... That feels good." She murmured against his lips as he ran a hand up her back.

"I'm cold." Cuddy said rubbing her hands against House's chest.

"I know something we can do that'll warm you up." Cuddy laughed at his suggestive comment, before flipping her hair back and leaning forward to kiss him again, this time biting his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his hand graze one of her breasts, and slowly snuck her hand into his boxers.

Cuddy pulled away quickly, groaning.

_"Perfect timing for morning sickness to kick in." _ She thought as she ran to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

She felt House's hands rub her shoulder blades as she retched, vomiting into the toilet.

"Ugh." She groaned ripping toilet paper off of the roll and wiping her mouth. "I'm not going to be leaving this spot anytime soon..."

* * *

House left Cuddy to herself in the bathroom and and decided to and start making breakfast. Pulling out the carton of eggs, he contemplated on what to make. He settled on pancakes, bacon, and eggs Benedict, which happened to be Cuddy's favorite. Just as he was pouring the pancake batter into the pan, he heard a cry from down the hall. He limped towards Rachel's room, the cries getting louder and louder as he approached. He entered the room to find Rachel sitting in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, hey kid calm down!"

"Momma!" Rachel screamed. House closed his eyes and focused to stop himself from yelling.

"Your mom's not feeling well kid."

"I want Momma!" Rachel continued to scream.

House rolled his eyes as he sighed and picked her up and carried her into Cuddy's bedroom.

"Here." He said putting her on the bed beside Cuddy.

"What's wrong her?"

"No idea."

"That's a lot of help." Cuddy scoffed.

"Don't bitch at me because I don't know what's wrong with her. YOU'RE her mother. You should already know what's wrong with her when she starts screaming for you. Be glad I even carried her over here."

"Oh shut up. I could've gotten her myself."

"Next time she's screaming at the top of her lungs for you, don't expect me to bring her to you."

"Grow up House. In a less than a year's time there'll be another kid who'll be screaming at the top of their lungs, and this one won't stop crying just because you bring them to me! Start preparing yourself House, because there's no way in HELL I am raising two kids alone, ESPECIALLY not while one of them is yours!"

"I never wanted a kid in the first place!"

House said it before he could stop himself. He watched Cuddy falter as she tried to retort.

"Get out."

"I-I..." House stuttered, realizing what he had done.

"GET. OUT."

"Lisa, you're over reacting."

"OVER REACTING? Just... GET OUT."

_

* * *

I know, I know abrupt ending! Bad chapter? Yes. :( I got stuck after there. But don't worry! Things will be fine very soon! (a.i. next chapter soon. XD)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there lovelies! I'm loving your reviews. Here's a chapter before tonight's episode! Keep those reviews coming and you'll be rewarded. ;D_

* * *

**March 8, 2010**

Cuddy took a deep breath before entering House's office. It had been almost a month since their argument and she had been avoiding him. She knew that things between them weren't over, things with Gregory House were never over. They were just going through a rough patch, that was all.

"Are you coming to my appointment tomorrow? I need you there..."

"Uh yeah.." House responded awkwardly. Cuddy sighed. Why couldn't he just apologize? Why did he have to be such a stubborn bastard?

"_He'll apologize soon... Hopefully..."_

The truth was Cuddy needed him to apologize for two reasons. One because he was out of line to say something like that. She knew he was harsh when he wanted to be but the past few months he had been so _decent. _She had gotten used to the House who censored himself towards her. The second because this pregnancy was causing her hormones to rage. If he didn't apologize soon, she would have to pretend the whole fiasco never happened.

"The appointment's at noon... I'll meet you there." Cuddy replied turning to leave.

"Actually, I was thinking we drive there together... No need to use both of our cars when we're both going to the same place... We'll take my car.."

"Oh... Well I guess that's fine..." She stopped for a second, making sure he wasn't going to speak again before exiting.

"_Well look at that... Seems like he's trying to fix things..." _

* * *

Cuddy looked up from her desk when she heard the door open.

"Ready to go?" House asked as he stood by the door.

"Uh yeah. Let me just finish signing this and we can go."

She signed the bottom of the form she was filing, and stood up making her way to her coat rack. She watched from the corner of her eye as House made his way towards her. She felt him help her put her coat on and smiled to herself, knowing that she would be getting her apology very soon.

* * *

The drive to St. Mary's was only about a half hour. Neither House nor Cuddy spoke. This was something that bothered House. It was the first time in almost a month that they had spent some time alone outside of the hospital. It was his fault after all that they hadn't had any alone time. His comment the last time they'd been together had hurt her and he knew it. At first, he thought she would just ignore it, he had after all said worse things to her and she had simply dismissed them. But as time passed, he quickly realized that he would have to apologize as he pulled into the parking space nearest to the front of the hospital, he took a deep breath, contemplating exactly how to apologize.

"I'm sorry." He muttered turning to look at Cuddy.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said... About not wanting kids."

He heard her sigh, and felt her hand on his face.

"Thank you." She whispered. Taking advantage of the fact that they were so close in proximity for the first time in several weeks, he kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips and he resisted the urge to take her then and there.

"Alright. Come on lover boy, let's go."

* * *

House stood beside Cuddy as she signed herself in at the front desk. She noted that once again he was fidgeting.

"House," Cuddy said as they sat down and waited for her name to be called. "You're fidgeting again. What's with you and the fidgeting every time we're here?"

"I don't know."

She knew he was lying, but she didn't press him. She knew that eventually he would tell her when he was ready. Or if she invaded his personal space enough. That always seemed to work in their relationship. She would get a little too close inside his personal bubble and he would let her see a _tiny_ inkling of what he was really thinking.

"Lisa Cuddy, Dr. Montgomery is ready to see you."

Cuddy stood, and waited a second for House to get up before following the nurse into the exam room. She sat on the chair knowing that she wouldn't need to change into a gown due to the fact that she was getting her second ultrasound.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy. Dr. House." Dr. Montgomery quipped as she entered the room. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been great actually. The morning sickness is gone."

"That's great. Now if you could just sit back, and we'll start your ultrasound."

Cuddy sat back against the chair and rolled her blouse up. As soon as the gel made contact with her skin she bit her lip. It was freezing.

"I know, it's cold." commented Montgomery. "But hey, it'll be worth it in the end." She continued winking. House was right, she was a bit on the weird side.

"Well it looks as if you're nine weeks along. Which means, your due date should be around late August, maybe early September. Do you want to know the sex?"

Cuddy looked up at House who sitting beside her. He nodded slightly and she smiled before nodding.

"It's a girl."

* * *

_Baby name suggestions, i know you have them. Don't be afraid to input some name ideas. The name I have chosen is debatable._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's something nice for you guys. Notice how I changed the rating. ;D And keep those baby names coming, I haven't chosen one yet! __Make sure to leave a review!_

* * *

**March 30, 2010 (12 weeks)**

House watched from afar as Cuddy examined a rack of baby clothes at Babies R' Us. He studied her from head to toe, stopping at her stomach. She had the smallest bump showing in her usually thin figure. He smiled to himself as he watched her pull a yellow onesie off of the rack and put it into the shopping cart. He continued to watch her before making his way over to her. He made his way over to her quietly and carefully, making sure to not make any noises or crash into anything so she wouldn't notice him. When he reached her, he noted that Rachel was looking up at him from the shopping cart beside her mother. House placed a finger over his mouth, signaling Rachel to shush as to not give him away.

"Boo." House whispered into Cuddy's ear.

Cuddy jumped so high House had to steady her.

"Son of a bitch!" She hissed turning around and facing him. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

"Bitch!" Rachel cried from the shopping cart.

"Now look what you did." Cuddy said giving him a dirty look. "Rachel! Don't say that. That's not a nice word."

"Bad word?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Yes honey, it's a bad word. Don't say it again okay?"

"Okie."

"You're an idiot." She said turning back to House.

"Whoa. Harsh toke dude."

"Oh please. There was nothing harsh about that comment." She responded smacking his arm.

"OW. Cuddles, you're so abusive. I might have to report you for domestic abuse." House responded rubbing his arm. It actually had hurt a bit, although he wasn't going to show it.

"Okay House, whatever you say."

He smirked before slapping her ass.

"Oh!" Cuddy jumped again.

"You know... It's been a while since we..." House whispered into her ear, putting his hand on the small of her back, knowing exactly the kind of effect it had on her.

"Let me just get something for Rachel. _Then_ we can go."

* * *

Cuddy gave Rachel a quick bath and put her down to sleep after they got home from the store. She closed the door before joining House in the kitchen.

"She asleep?"

"Out like a light."

"Great." He said placing is hands on her hips. Cuddy smiled before standing on the tip of her toes to bring her face closer to his.

"Well..." She slid her hand down the front of his pants and pulled. She heard him groan and felt his grip on her waist tighten before he pushed her up against the refrigerator.

"You know..." She continued, running her hand back and forth against him. "I've got this itch to scratch... and I could _really_ use your help."

"You're such a tease." House groaned as he began to run his mouth along her jaw. Cuddy moaned as she felt his tongue grace her ear lobe.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" She whispered as he moved down towards her neck.

"You were my first."

"Oh really? Well prepare for it to happen _all_ over again." House grunted, picking her up.

"House.. your leg."

"Is fine."

He carried her into the bedroom and placed her onto the bed. He took off his shirt, before pulling hers over her head, and pushed her back onto the pillows.

"It's time for me to return the favor." He slid her pants and panties off.

"What are you -"

Cuddy gasped as she felt his fingers inside of her as he started to kiss her stomach, sending chills down her spine. She ran a hand through his hair, and then along his cheek.

"Oh god." She moaned as his fingers went deeper into her core. "Oh god... Oh. House.."

"Do you want me stop?"

"No. But I want _another_ part of you in me."

"Oh I see."

She smiled as House pulled off his pants and straddled her.

"There we go." She whispered before bringing his face closer to hers and kissing him. She wrapped her leg around his back as he thrust into her, biting his lips. She tried her best not to moan again, she was in a total state of bliss. To feel his skin warm against hers, his breath hot on her neck, his embrace around her, she couldn't picture herself in a better place.

"You're beautiful." House murmured against her lips, before pulling back and looking at her. Cuddy studied his face, realizing that he wasn't just saying it because he wanted to. He was saying it because he meant it.

She ran her tongue across his lips, savoring his taste before pressing her lips against his jaw. He pressed a hand onto the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

"Oh _god_." She moaned, trying her hardest not to climax. She felt his place a hand on her stomach and shuddered as he gently ran his fingers across her abdomen.

"I love you." He said rolling over and pulling her on top of him.

"I love _you." _Cuddy responded throwing her hair back before kissing him passionately, giving him her all like she had done many times before.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! I dunno if any of you follow me on twitter, but I tweeted that if you guys got this to 60 reviews, I would up date with two chapters. Of course, I feel bad now that the hour is up, so I'm going to give you guys ONE of the two chapters. Here's the catch though, chapter 6 is already done and ready to post. SO If you guys can get the reviews up to 65, I'll post chapter 6 before Monday. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! ;D_**_  
_

* * *

**

**April 6, 2010 (13 Weeks)**

"Good morning sunshine." House said coolly as Cuddy got into his car bearing an unhappy expression. He leaned in for his usual good morning kiss, and she turned her head in the other direction.

"Not today House."

"Aw but mom!" He whined leaning in again.

"Seriously. Stop it." She snapped.

"Somebody's moody.."

"I don't feel well. I'm dizzy and my chest hurts. Just shut up and drive." She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the seat. It was true, she felt like crap. The only reason she was going into work was because of a board meeting.

"If you don't feel well, why are you going to work?"

"I've got a meeting at noon."

"You should get yourself checked."

"After that damn meeting, I'm going straight home."

* * *

House sat in his office, twirling his cane. After several minutes of staring into space, he contemplated on what to do. Deciding that it had been a while since he had last seen his best friend, he decided to go visit him.

"Honey I'm home!" He announced as he barged into Wilson's office, unannounced as usual.

"What do you want House?" Wilson asked without looking up from the book he was reading.

"What? I can't come and visit my best friend?" House whined.

"Not without a catch. What do you want?" Wilson retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm bored. I thought we should talk."

"Hm. Actually, I was just about to grab a bite to eat."

"Great. I'll join you."

They walked down into the cafeteria, which was surprisingly packed.

"By now you owe me over two grand from buying your lunches."

"I'll pay you back eventually." House teased, watching Wilson roll his eyes.

"How things with you and Cuddy?"

"Awesome. How are things with you and Sam?"

"Do you really care?" Wilson asked, knowing the answer before it even left House's mouth.

"No. She doesn't like Jews remember?"

"She likes me. And things are fine."

"Hm. Watch any good porn lately?"

House smirked as Wilson chocked on his on sandwich. Porn was such a touchy subject with Wilson. House knew he had a secret stash of them in his closet, having stumbled upon them one day during the brief period they lived together.

"I'm not you House. I don't spend my free time watching online porn."

"You didn't my question. Cuddy watches porn. Come Jimmy, admit it." House teased as he watched

"Of course not. I don't watch porn!"

"Sure you don't. And I don't spend my free time watching online porn. I spend it having sex with Cuddles."

"I did not need to know that."

"Oh well now you do. What time is it anyway?" House asked looking around for a clock on the wall.

"One – thirty."

"Great. Cuddles is probably out of her meeting by now. I should go bother her instead."

"Yes, please, leave me alone."

* * *

House limped into Cuddy's office as he normally did, surprised to find it empty. At least he thought it was empty. He looked around and found her sleeping on the couch.

"Oh Cuddles! I'm here to take you home!" He said nudging her.

"Cuddy?" He asked nudging her again. Nothing. "Cuddy!" He checked her pulse. It was faster than average. He nudged her once more before finally calling for help.

* * *

"She passed out." said one of the nurses as House sat beside Cuddy, who was now laying in a hospital bed. "We want to keep her for observation for a day or two though since you said she mentioned chest pains earlier. The increased pulse is normal during pregnancy. You should know that being a doctor and all." She smirked writing something down on the chart.

The nurse walked out. House scoffed. Leave it to the nurses be bitchy at the worst of times.

House took out his gameboy and started where he last left off in the game.

"What the…?"

House paused the game and looked up.

"Look who's finally up."

* * *

"Why am I in a hospital bed… with and IV in my arm…?" Cuddy asked confused as to why she was there was an IV sticking in the crook of her elbow.

"You passed out and your heart rate was increased."

"I see.."

"Press the nurse's button, she said to page her when you woke up. Apparently the hospital's OBGYN wants to talk to us.."

Cuddy pressed the button and a few minutes later, a tall slender woman in her early fifties entered.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy. How're you feeling?" She asked walking over and taking her pulse.

"Hello Dr. Robertson. I'm fine.." Cuddy responded. Dr. Robertson was PPTH's OBGYN. Cuddy had hired her right around the time she had hired House, and had quickly regretted it. Robertson had to be the biggest bitch Cuddy had ever met. She was almost as demanding as House, and although not as blunt as he was, she could give him a run for his money.

"That's great. Now I bet you're wondering why I need to speak to you.. I have a few things to discuss with you.."

_"Oh my god." _ Cuddy thought, fearing the worst.

"I had a miscarriage didn't I?" She responded, trying her best not to have a panic attack. She couldn't have had a miscarriage, she had only fainted. The odds of her suffering a miscarriage were astronomical.

"No, no. Your baby is fine." Robertson responded nonchalantly.

"Can you just get to the point before you cause her to miscarriage?" House angrily commented, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Cuddy. You're fine.."

Cuddy took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing.

"As I was saying, due to your age, you're at a higher risk for a complicated pregnancy. Which means," she said looking at House. " That your stress levels need to stay very low."

"If her stress levels need to stay low, why are you antagonizing her?"

"House..." Cuddy warned, surprised at such behavior. House had never been so protective of her. She'd never seen him stand up for her. "Are you saying that I need to stop working? I can't stop working.. This hospital needs me." She continued.

"Oh no. You can continue to work, just don't let yourself get too over stressed. I'd like to keep you in for observation for a day or two in case your heart rate does speed up again for no reason."

"I.. That's fine.. Thank you." Cuddy said Robertson nodded and exited the room. She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head against her pillow.

"So who's going to watch Rachel while you're here?"

"Oh crap. You're right.. Could you…?"

"Nope." House replied.

"Why not? Rachel loves you." Cuddy demanded. She hated the fact that just a few minutes ago he was defending her and now here he was, pissing her off by denying a simple favor. He always had the ruin the moment.

"You really want to spend the night alone?"

"I'm not spending the night alone. I employed everyone in this hospital, I won't be alone."

"Fine. I'm still not watching her."

"Stop being such an ass. Spend more time with her."

"No. Just call your nanny and tell her –"

"Just forget it. I'll ask Wilson to do it. Just get out, you're making my BP rise."

She watched as House exited her room. She was fuming. How was he going to prepare himself for fatherhood if he couldn't agree to spend the night watching Rachel? How was he ever going to become a good father? She sighed once more, defeated, before reaching for the remote to the television, once again disappointed in the man she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

_As promised, if you got to 65 reviews, I would update again, so here it is. Don't expect me to update for another week though. t's a lot of dialogue, but I think you'll like it. Especially the ending. Don't forget to leave a review! Who knows... If it hits over 75, I might be inspired to write chapter 7. ;D_

* * *

"She told you not to stress Cuddy out and the first thing you do when she walks out of the room is piss her off? What the hell is wrong with you?" Wilson asked, as House finished recounting what had just happened.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to." House sighed.

"Why don't you want to babysit Rachel anyway?"

"I just don't. Babysitting is not my thing. Did she mention anything when you went in there?"

"Of course she did. We tell each other everything. She's pretty upset."

"Great." House sat quietly. Why did he always hurt the only people who wanted anything to do with him? The only people _he _cared about. He needed be capable of spending time with Rachel if he wanted his relationship with Cuddy to ultimately work out in the end. He knew that if he didn't step up to the plate with Rachel soon, that Cuddy would surely end things.

_"I need her in my life..." _ He thought to himself. After everything she had done for him, everything he put her through, all he did was disappoint her over and over again.

"Go apologize, Sam and I will babysit."

House checked his watch. It was three o'clock. He still had two hours of work left. He could either avoid seeing Cuddy until after he clocked out, or clock out now and go apologize. Choosing the first option he pressed the elevator button going down and waited.

"House!"

He looked up to see Chase standing in the elevator.

"Oh great..Prince charming. The last thing I needed." He mumbled, stepping in and pressing the first floor button.

"I had no idea that you and Cuddy were expecting."

"Yeah… It's a secret.. But I guess the cat's out of the bag since she's been admitted."

"Yeah. I was just visiting her. Congrats by the way." Chase said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks.." House said relieved when the elevator dinged and the doors opened and he was free to go. It's not that he had a problem with Chase, he just wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone.

"House!" He moaned, turning around to see who had called him."What Jew?" he asked Taub who was walking towards him.

"I need some time off –"

"Take it."

"I haven't even said how long."

"Don't care. Take it."

"Uh thanks?"

House nodded and stepped into his office as Taub walked away. He limped towards his desk. There was a post-it placed on his calendar, from Cuddy. He sighed, turned, and made his way back to her room.

* * *

House entered the room quietly, looking down at his feet as he stood by the door. Cuddy noticed this and made a mental not of it before calling out to him. The last few hours on her own had really got her thinking.

"House?"

He looked up, and Cuddy motioned for him to come towards her.

"I'm scared." She whispered. She knew House wouldn't know how to deal with her at the moment. She didn't care. She needed to be in the comfort of his arms.

"There's nothing to be scared about. We're going to be fine." He responded sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a reassuring hand on her leg.

"I- it's not that.. What if..what if I love this baby more than I love Rachel? What if I resent Rachel for not being mine? What if I play favorites? What if I -" She was about to have a break down and she knew it. The questions had been eating at her since the moment she found out she was pregnant.

"Lisa.. Calm down before your blood pressure rises. Take a deep breath, before you hyperventilate."

He ran a hand through her hair as she tried her best to calm herself.

"Listen to me. We'll be fine. You're not going to play favorites. You're going to love both of_ our _girls equally."

Cuddy looked up at him, realizing that he had just claimed Rachel as his own, exactly what she had been waiting for. After all this time, House was finally stepping up.

"Did you just call them _our _girls? Does that mean that you're finally.."

"I thought about it. If you want to, you can tell Rachel to call me 'dad'."

"Of course I do. Whether or not we work out , you're still going to be in her life."

"Why do you have to talk like that. If we don't work out in the end."

House said, his tone rising. "Don't worry about the future. Worry about the present. It's my job to be the negative one in this relationship, remember?"

"Why the hell are you getting angry?" Cuddy was taken aback by his sudden reaction.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way House. Stop over analyzing everything, that's _my _job." She smiled. "Oh and Robertson called Montgomery.. I've got another appointment on Friday."

"Cool story bro."

Cuddy scoffed. "Seriously? You're so immature –"

"Oh shut up, ma. I'll be here." House placed a hand on her face and kissed her gently.

Cuddy felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he pulled away, biting her lip.

"All this tenderness is so unlike you." She whispered.

"Yeah? Well don't get used to it. I'm going to try to keep you happy for the next six months." He teased. "Do you need anything, _baby_?"

"Oh god no. Don't ever call me that again." She laughed. "I could use something to eat though. A salad or something.."

"God, your pregnant and you want to eat salad? WHY?"

"Because I don't want to look like a whale in six months?"

"You're going to look like one anyway. Salad isn't going to help after a few months.."

"Just get me the salad and a diet coke." She glared. So what if she wanted to keep a healthy diet during her pregnancy? She wanted to ensure that at the end of the nine months she still had a somewhat decent figure.

"Chicken salad and a normal coke it is! And a cookie. Yeah I'll get you a cookie too!" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

* * *

House limped out of the room and made his way to the cafeteria.

"I hear that Dr. Cuddy's been admitted." said the cashier as House handed her a twenty.

"Yeah.."

"Tell her I said to get well soon."

"You got it." House responded taking his change and heading back towards Cuddy's room. He opened the door with his cane and put the containers on the rolling table.

"That was quick." Cuddy responded as he passed her the container with her dinner in it.

"It's five o'clock. The cafeteria's empty." He sat on the recliner next to the bed. "Oh and the cashier says get well soon."

"Oh Amy? That was nice of her. She's only worked here for a few weeks."

"Hm.."

They ate their meals in a peaceful, yet awkward silence.

"Visiting hours are almost over.." House said after several minutes.

"Oh.."

"I could stay with you if you want…"

"That'd be … nice."

"Knock, knock." said Wilson as he appeared at the door. "How're you feeling Cuddy?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for asking."

"That's great. I just stopped by to check in. I'm off to go babysit for you."

"You have no idea how grateful I am. I owe you." She responded glaring at House.

"Don't look at me like that. You and I both know you'd rather have me here with you rather than babysitting Rachel."

"Well, don't let me interrupt your little evening alone. I'll pass by again in the morning. Feel better Lisa." Wilson said as he hugged Cuddy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye House."

"So now what?" House asked as he took turned his gameboy on.

"We can either talk, or you can kiss me."

"Talking it is, so what's on your mind Cuddles?"

"House!"

"Ugh fine." House whined playfully as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweet cheeks. And by cheeks you know what I mean." He winked.

Cuddy laughed taking his hand. "But seriously though, what's on your mind Cuddles?"

"Nothing, besides how tired I am."

House looked at his watch. Nine o'clock. It had been a long and tiring day for him too, although he would never admit it.

"Then go to sleep. I'm pretty wiped out myself."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Right here. Where else would I sleep?"

"You could sleep here with me.."

"What? No, there's not enough space for two on that thing."

"What are you talking about? There's enough space for you, me, and Rachel. Please? Just for tonight.."

House sighed. He couldn't say no to her, no matter what she was asking. He made his way across the room and closed the shades. As he made his way back he turned off the light. He sat down on the bed, placed his cane besides it and kicked off his shoes before laying down and wrapping his arms around her waist, so that they fit perfectly together. She turned her head to look at him and he studied her features.  
_"Damn, she's gorgeous." _He thought as she placed her hand over his, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Shayanne" Cuddy said whispered quietly.

"What?" House asked confused.

"I like the name Shayanne." She responded, turning so that they were facing each other.

"Oh."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Elizabeth." House mumbled closing his eyes, before feeling Cuddy nestle up against him, resting her head right over his heart.

"Shayanne Elizabeth House... I like the sound of that."


	7. Chapter 7

_Since I tortured you with those one shots, here's a nice little Huddy + Rachel chapter. Get it to 90 reviews and I'll update before episode 15? haha I'm so mean. House is on tomorrow! __Anyway, enjoy and leave a review!_

**

* * *

April 16, 2010 (14 Weeks)**

It was half past ten when House awoke. He rolled over onto his side, he realizing was alone. After brushing his teeth, he searched the house for Cuddy, finding her on the phone in the kitchen.

"Who are you...?"

"Mom." She mouthed.

House sighed. Sooner or later he'd known he'd have to deal with Cuddy's mother. Arlene Cuddy was not the type of person who House could easily get along with.

"I see. Did you tell her yet?" He turned to Cuddy as she switched the phone from one ear to the other.

"Hold on Ma." She placed a hand over the phone before responding. "I'm about to tell her."

"Have you told…" He said pointing discreetly at Rachel who was sitting besides him in her high chair, munching on some Cheerios.

"No.."

"Don't you think she's going to notice when you get huge?"

"I'll tell her later on." Cuddy responded getting back to her mother.

House got up and poured himself some cereal and grabbed the juice carton out of the fridge. He watched as Cuddy stepped out on to the patio and rolled his eyes. It was typical of her to hide something like this from her mother. He knew that since her father had died her relationship with her mother had been greatly compromised.

"Can I has more juice?" Rachel asked pointing at the juice carton, bringing him out of his reverie. He took the top off of her sippy cup and filled it to the brim before the replacing the cap and passing it back.

"Thank yous." The little girl responded, nodding in appreciation.

"No problem kid."

* * *

Cuddy took a deep breath before reentering the kitchen. Telling her mother that she was pregnant had not gone well at_ all._ Her mother was the most infuriating person on earth. She was worse than House. It wasn't that Cuddy hated her mother, she couldn't, as infuriating as she was, she was still her mother. But just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to exactly like them. Arlene had pushed Cuddy over the edge various times when she was younger. Things between them had only gotten worse between them when her father died. Her mother made it obvious that although she loved both her daughter's equally, she liked Julia better because she was "nicer" to her than Cuddy was.

"So?" She heard House ask as she closed the door behind her.

"She's coming for a visit next weekend..." She responded grimly. Having her mother over for the weekend would mean being constantly told what to do in her own house, along with all her other unnecessary criticism.

"How many days?"

"Friday through Sunday, and thank God it's only for that long." She sat down across from him and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I could use a walk though, mull things over a bit. You up for a trip the park?"

* * *

House wrapped his arm around Cuddy's waist as they strolled along the park, Rachel running ahead of them towards the swings.

"You really should put her on a leash so she doesn't run off like that."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "She's not a dog. She's easier to tame than you are." She walked away from him and walked towards her daughter, who was patiently waiting to be pushed.

House watched Rachel giggle as her mother pushed her higher and higher. He watched the smile on Cuddy's face widen each time Rachel laughed. He over went over the last few months. He, Gregory House, possibly the most miserable misanthrope, was going to be a father. For he first time in his life, he was happy.

"Get on." He point to the swing next to Rachel's.

"What you're going to push me?" Cuddy smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm going to wait for you to sit and then push you off. Of course I'm going to push you. Get on."

"But, what about your le-"

"My leg's fine. Get on."

Reluctantly, Cuddy sat down on the swing. He pushed her slowly at first, then as he pushed her higher, he alternated between pushing her and Rachel, who seemed to be amused that her mother was beside her being pushed as well.

"You can stop pushing me now."  
"Your wish is my command my queen." He said stepping the side and bowing.

* * *

Cuddy watched from afar as House sat on the living room floor playing with Rachel. The sight in front of her was mesmerizing. She stood at the door watching them, a smile playing across her face.

"I thought you didn't like kids?" She said making her way towards House, and setting herself down beside him.

"I told you I was going to step up with her."

"I'm glad you did."

She watched as Rachel came up to them and passed House the dog he had bought her for her last birthday.

"Woof!"

"She really loves this thing huh?" He said as Rachel ran off to find another toy. Cuddy nodded.

"It's her favorite. She's taken it everywhere with her since you gave it to her."

She smiled to herself as Rachel ran back to them. She watched as Rachel went up to House and settled herself in his lap, resting her head against his chest. She felt House's arm pull her closer to his side, and sighed.

"You're going to be a great father." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_I know, I know, it's short. I needed to update and this was an appropriate amount for this chapter. Anyway, 93 hours until Bombshells! Leave a review! I'll try to update again really soon. _

**

* * *

**

**April 22, 2010 (15 weeks)**

"Lisa, you look like a cow."

"Hi to you too ma." Cuddy said rolling her eyes as her mother approached her. She had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a weekend. She hoped to god that House could bite his tongue when speaking to her mother and vice versa, because if not the results would be disastrous. She was worried that House and her mother would clash, because they were so alike. Neither knew how to censor their thoughts and both knew exactly how to push her buttons.

"So I would assume you two are living together now?" Arlene asked as they walked towards the car.

"No." Cuddy responded unlocking the doors and getting into the driver's side, bracing herself for the interrogation she was about to face.

"For god's sake Lisa, you're having the man's child and you still haven't moved in together? What in the name of -"

"It's 2010 ma, a man and a woman don't need to be living together in order to function properly as a couple."  
"I still don't see why you're not living together yet. You've been together for five months, not to mention that you've known the man since you were 18..."

"Ma, just drop it already. He spends most nights with me. I'm fine with that. We're not at that point in our relationship yet."

"Lucas was living with you after four months.."

"HOUSE isn't Lucas! For god's sake ma. Just drop it! This is NOT a subject open for discussion. Every relationship is different." She huffed, feeling her blood pressure rise with the anger bubbling inside of her. Her mother had a way of irking her that no one else had, not even House. As much as she loved her, she couldn't wait for it to be Sunday and have her gone.

* * *

House sat in Cuddy's living room, watching Rachel play with the stuffed dog he had gotten her for her birthday when he heard the front door open.

"She's hereeeeeeeeeeeeee." He said out loud as Rachel looked up at him.

"Grandma?" She asked tilting her head to the side much like a confused dog. House fought back a smile before nodding and watching her run off towards the door. He was contemplating on whether or not to say hello to Arlene or wait until she came into the living room when he heard his name called. He got up slowly and took his sweet time getting to the door.

"Hello Gregory." He heard Arlene say the second he got there and stood beside Cuddy.

"Arlene." He extended a hand to her. He watched as she hesitated to take it.

"Grandma! Wanna see my puppy?" Rachel asked tugging on Arlene's jacket.

"Sure honey. Show me your puppy."

House watched the little girl take her grandmother's hand and lead her into the living room. The second Arlene was out of sight he felt Cuddy wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his chest.

"Hey.." He said running one hand through her hair and rubbing her back with the other. "You okay?"

"No." She mumbled into his shirt. "I've only been with her for half an hour and she's already managed to bring up my blood pressure."

"Eh. Don't worry. She'll only be here until Sunday.."

"Stay with me. I don't think I can make it through this week end alone..."

She looked up at him and he noted the weary look in her eyes.

"Okay." He said pressing his lips to her forehead. It was on fire. "Cuddy?"

"Mmm?"

"You've got a fever."

"I know."

"Go to bed. I'll deal with your mother."

"I love you." She whispered reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you too. Now go to bed. I'll bring you some Tylenol."

"Where's Lisa?" Arlene asked as he entered the living room.

"She's not feeling well. She's feverish."

"I'm going to go check on her."

"Don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave her alone Arlene. Her blood pressure's higher than it should be and you going in there will only make it worse."

"Who exactly do you think you are?"

"Her boyfriend. That's who I _know _I am. I'm also the man who knows her better than the back of his hand, and knows when she shouldn't be bothered, so if you don't mind Arlene, leave her _alone_."


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes. It is short. I am sorry. But I cannot even process anything after Monday. I'm STILL crying over their break up. I cannot even fathom how ridiculous it was and they should have gotten a better ending, but I do not believe that they are done. I have hope in them. We all just need to have hope. Here's a chapter. I have no idea what it's about because I'm literally that out of it. I can't guys, I really can't. Leave a review._

* * *

Cuddy groaned after House had told her what had happened with her mother.

"You shouldn't have done that.. She'll hate you even more now.." She said sitting up a little too quickly. Her head was pounding.

"It's not like it matters."

"No, you're right.. But be a little nicer next time.."

"You do realize who you're talking to right?"

Cuddy smiled weakly, getting up.

"Where are you going?" She heard him ask as she made her way towards the door.

"I'm gonna go talk to her..."

"No. You're not." She felt his arms on her shoulders as he directed her back towards the bed.

"House.."

"Just go to sleep Cuddy. Deal with her when you feel better. The last thing you need right now is to have her raise your BP..."

"Why are you so protective of me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you or this kid." House responded getting in beside her and pulling her close.

"I love you." She said placing her hand on his face and caressing it. "I'll love you no matter what happens between us. It will always be you.." She kissed him gently before resting her head against his chest, and placing his hands on her swollen abdomen.  
"Can you feel that?" She asked as she felt the movement in her uterus. "That's our girl."

Cuddy awoke to laughter. She looked beside her and noticed that House was still asleep. Listening closely she realized it was her mother's laughter she heard along with someone else's. Unwrapping herself from House's arms, she silently made her way to the source of the laughter. She entered her kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table with a glass of tea of and a man. Scrutinizing the back of the man's head, Cuddy gasped once she realized who it was.

"What. The fuck are you doing in my house?"

Lucas turned around.

"Your mother told me you wanted to see me.."

"Get. Out."

"Lisa... Calm yourself." Arlene said from her seat at the table.

"Mother. Don't you dare tell me what to do in my own house. What the hell are you thinking inviting him here? Are you INSANE? And you!" Cuddy shrieked pointing a finger at Lucas. "Are you an idiot! What makes you think I wanted to see you! I ended things with you! It's been almost five months! Did you honestly think I would come running back to you? Did you not realized that I never felt anything towards you? That I was in love with someone else the entire time we were together?"

"What the hell is going on here?" She heard House ask behind her. "Lucas. What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out before I kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try.." Lucas responded.

Cuddy gasped as House lunged himself at Lucas and punched him square in the nose.

"House! Stop. It isn't worth the assault charges.." She yelled grabbing his arm and trying her hardest to hold him back.

* * *

"Goddamn it mom! What the hell is wrong with you?" House watched from the sink as Cuddy screamed at her mother for what had just happened.

"Lisa... Don't you dare talk to me that way."

"No. Don't YOU dare tell me what to do! For god's sake, are you trying to cause me to have a miscarriage? I know I'm not your preferred child, but why can't you just let me live my life? I'm a grown woman."

"Cuddy.. Go wait in your room.. I have some things to say to your mother.." House walked towards her, noting that there were tears streaming down her face. He kissed her forehead and watched as she walked out of the room before turning on Arlene.

"I want you out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you OUT. You've done enough damage already and you haven't even been here 24 hours. I'm taking her and Rachel back to my place for the rest of the weekend. She doesn't need this kind of crap, especially not from you of all people. She having a hard enough time with this already, and you're only making it worse. You're her mother. You're supposed to be supportive of her."

* * *

_Crappy ending... I know. Sorry. :/_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi! I'm over the end of "Bombshells". WAY OVER IT. Why? I have my reasons. Let's just say that hopefully if my theory is right, we'll be finding out some very interesting news pertaining to the state of Huddy during the finale. Anyway I present to thee CHAPTER 10! Aka, a really long chapter, with a bit of everything. I hope you like it & don't forget to leave those wonderful reviews! ;D_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that.." Cuddy said nestling herself against House's chest as they lay on his couch, watching Rachel play on the floor in front of them.

"Did you really expect me to let her get away with that? Your mother is a -"

"Okay.. What I'm trying to say is that I can't believe you stood up for me like that. That's not what you do. You never stand up for anyone besides yourself. You _have_ changed. You've lived your life saying that people don't change, yet you have. You've changed for the better, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you're happy. You won't say it because you're scared that once you do something will happen and it'll be snatched from you, but it won't."

"Cuddy, what -" House interrupted. Cuddy sat up and adjusted herself so she was facing him.

"Let me finish." She placed a hand on his face. "What I'm trying to say is that you're not going to lose your happiness. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you." She whispered caressing his face with her thumb and kissing him gently. She was surprised at the intensity in his eyes when she looked up at them. "What?"

"I don't deserve you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be happy. I know that if I say I'm happy, it WILL be snatched away from me. That's how my life has always been."

"House. That's ridiculous, I know for a fact that your happiness isn't going anywhere."

"What makes you so sure that you're what makes me happy?"

Cuddy scoffed before smacking him in the chest.

"Oh please. What else could make you as happy as you are when we're together?"

"I don't know, porn?"

She laughed before resting herself against him again.

"You make me better." She whispered closing her eyes. "And hopefully, I make you better too."

"You do."He whispered in response. She felt him press a kiss to her temple before drifting off.

Cuddy awoke to find herself on the couch, buried in House's neck and covered in a blanket. The room was dark, it was past sunset, and she faintly remembered it being past noon when she fell asleep.

"House.. House!"

"Huh?" He responded groggily.

"Where's Rachel? She was playing on the floor when I dozed off."

"She's asleep in her playpen. I made her lunch, and then put her down for a nap around 3."

Cuddy smiled as unraveled herself from House's arms and the blankets he had thrown over them and turned on the lamp, glancing at the clock as she did so.

"It's seven thirty.. Do you want me to make something?"

"Cuddles, you can't cook to save your life. We'll order out. How does pizza sound?"

"Great. Make sure to get some garlic knots. I'm craving them." She responded making her way towards House's bedroom to check on Rachel. She entered the bedroom quietly and found the toddler awake in her playpen, playing with a giant yellow duck.

"Momma!" The little girl yelled as she caught sight of her mother. Cuddy smiled as she picked her up.

"Hi honey." She said as the little girl placed a hand on both sides of her face and kissed her on the nose. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yup yup! Daddy gave me cookies and a sammich!"

"Daddy?"

"Yup!" Rachel squeaked.

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" House asked, watching Cuddy reenter the living room with Rachel in her arms.

"Oh nothing.." She said her smile widening as she set the little girl down

"Hi daddy!" Rachel said coming up to him with her arms open.

"Hey kiddo." He said lifting her up into his lap.

"She called you dad... when we were in the bedroom... she mentioned how you gave her cookies..."

House rolled his eyes, knowing he was about to be chastised for giving her cookies with her lunch. What Cuddy had against giving her kid sugar, he would never know...

"Now now Cuddles.. Kids deserve sugar every now and then..."

"She just called you dad right now... You didn't deny her.. You picked her up.. Put her in your lap.." Cuddy mumbled in complete disbelief. House let out a low laugh. That's what she had been smiling so widely about. The fact that he'd allowed Rachel to call him dad.

"Your point?"

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." He watched her smile as she walked over and sat down on his side, turning on the television as she did so. House smirked as Cuddy leaned into his side at the exact moment that Rachel leaned into his chest.

_"Guess the saying is true.. Like mother, like daughter."_ He thought as he draped an arm around Cuddy's shoulders.

"Change the channel, The Real Housewives of New Jersey are on."

"I'm not putting that crap on. Plus it's inappropriate for Rachel."

"Oh please. She's two. She'll have no idea what's going on." House responded, grabbing the remote from Cuddy's hand and changing the channel.

"Ugh."

"What?" He asked as he watched her hand move suddenly to her stomach.

"She's moving around like mad." She responded adjusting herself next to him. He watched her take Rachel's hand and place it over her abdomen.

"Do you feel that Rach? That's your sister.."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, that's your baby sister Shay.." House watched as mother and daughter shared this moment, feeling as though it were all a dream. How was it possible that he was in this situation? He was in a stable relationship. He had a functioning _family. _For the first time in his life, he was _happy_. Cuddy was right. He didn't want to admit it, because he knew if he acknowledged it, it wouldn't last. It never lasted.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was the pizza guy, he passed Rachel to Cuddy, and grabbed his wallet off of the coffee table. Answering the door, he was surprised to find Wilson standing in front of him, eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Whoa Jimmy. What the - "

"Sam. She left me.."

House stepped aside and let him in. He hadn't been fond of Wilson's relationship with Sam, but he felt bad that she'd left him again.

"What happened?" He heard Cuddy ask from the couch.

"We had an argument, and she just left."

House watched as Wilson sunk into the recliner, his head in his hands. He couldn't help but feel bad for him. He just had no luck when it came to women.

"You're too good for her." Cuddy said placing a reassuring hand on Wilson's knee. House knew she was more comfortable dealing with this situation than he was. There was another knock on the door, this time it was the pizza guy. House handed him the money and placed the boxes on the coffee table.

"Cheer up Jimmy. Have some pizza."

"I can't. I feel like crap."

"James, eat something. It'll do you good." Cuddy said handing him a slice. House watched Wilson hesitantly take it before resuming his place on the couch and taking a slice for himself.

"Hi hi Wilson!" Rachel squeaked jumping off of the couch and running towards him.

"I love you!" The little girl smiled hugging him.

"I love you too kiddo." He responded smiling weakly and running a hand through her hair.

"Oh come on." House said rolling his eyes. As bad as he felt for Wilson, he was being a bit pathetic. How could he have expected it to last with Sam when she had already left him once?  
"Suck it up. She'll come back." He continued lying. _"She'll come back alright.. Just not for Wilson."_

"Hopefully." Wilson mumbled standing. "I'm gonna go... Maybe she's back..."

"I'm going to go shower." Cuddy said when he returned to her after letting Wilson out.

"I'll be waiting." House said plopping down onto the couch.

"Come on Rachel. Let's go take a bath."

* * *

Cuddy stepped into the shower, making sure that Rachel was entertained in the mean time. When she finished, she gave Rachel a bath. Realizing how tired the toddler was, she decided it was time to put her down for the night. It was a past ten, which was way past Rachel's bedtime. She carried Rachel into the bedroom and put her pajamas on her. Grabbing the duck from the playpen,they made their way back into the living room. Setting Rachel down on the couch next to House, she put the duck into the extra playpen where Rachel slept.

"You putting her down to sleep?" House asked as Rachel yawned.

"I'm going to wait until she falls asleep." She responded turning off the lamp so that the room was only illuminated by the flashing screen of the television. She placed Rachel on her lap, and leaned into House's side. They stayed that way for several minutes before she felt Rachel's breathing slow and put her down to sleep.

"What?" She asked, realizing that House had been intent on watching her the entire time.

"Your boobs are huge."

"If that's your way of complementing me, then thank you." Cuddy smiled kissing him gently. She was starting to feel flustered when he pulled her closer, things getting heated.

"Make love to me." She whispered into his ear, stroking his thigh, before leaning him an kissing him again. She felt House's hand move to the small of her back and she gasped an almost inaudible gasp. There was something irresistible about the way he touched her. Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom. It was moments like this when she was thankful that she wasn't far along enough to make intimacy uncomfortable. House sat down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. She adjusted herself so that she was on his lap, straddling him, before flipping her hair back and leaning forward to kiss his neck. As she ran her lips along his neck, just barely making contact, she could feel him stiffen against her thigh.

"You know what I love?" She whispered seductively.

"Hm?"

"The fact that I still turn you on when I'm huge."

"You're not huge. You're _beautiful._"

Cuddy smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. A soft moan escaped her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away, and ran her hand over his chest before moving her hands towards the zipper of his pants. She slipped them off as he pulled off his shirt. She kissed his chest and worked her way down. She kissed his stomach, and stopped at his legs. She ran a hand over his bad thigh.

"No.. Don't.." House mumbled. She looked up at him, the entire time caressing his leg.

"It's okay.. I love you." She whispered kissing it. She slipped a finger into the band of his boxers before taking them off. She wrapped her hand around him and smiled as he groaned at her touch. She brought her face closer to him before running her tongue along his length. She placed him fully in her mouth and savored his taste. She heard him groan with pleasure before feeling his hand on her arm. He pulled her up to him and pulled her night gown off. She moaned as she felt his hands on her breasts and his teeth nip at the curve between her neck and shoulder. He turned her over, and she shivered as he kissed her chest. She her knees go weak as he slid her panties off. Her body arched towards him with pleasure as he felt him slip a finger inside of her.

"Oh god." She moaned, not knowing how much longer she could contain herself. She couldn't help herself. The desire she felt for him, the _need_ to feel him there with her was unbearable.

"House.. Please.." Cuddy whimpered, feeling herself tighten around his fingers. She gasped when she felt him enter her. She dug her nails into the sheets as he kissed her neck. She felt his hands caress her stomach gently. Wrapping her legs around his hips as he pushed deeper into her core, she brought his face to hers and kissed him hard. Their pace increased to the point where they were both panting with the effort they were making to not climax. She felt House's thumb run along her jaw line and an involuntary whimper escaped her. She placed a hand over his and their fingers locked, electricity coursing through their bodies as they became one. He wrapped an arm around her back. She couldn't hold it any longer and held his face against hers as she climaxed. Not much after she felt him release, and moan against her lips. She smiled, running her hands through his hair.

"Again?" He asked pushing the hair from her face.

Cuddy laughed before nodding. House leaned forward and kissed her, and with that they were at it again.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know, it's short! I'm sorry, don't kill me! xD Anyway, this one's a little short because the next one is going to be pretty lengthy description wise, and you'll find out why in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy, & leave a review! :D_

**

* * *

**

**May 31, 2010 (21 weeks)**

House entered Cuddy's office unannounced as usual.

"Case closed." He said throwing the case file onto her desk. "Sign off on it."

"Later." She responded without looking up. He studied her closely. There was something on her mind. He could tell by the way she avoided looking up at him. He watched as she sighed, stopping what she was doing, and leaned back against her chair.

"I think we should move in together.. Your apartment only has one room.. My house only has three.. There's not enough space where either of us live. It seems like the next logical step..." She said, her words stumbling over each other.

"Alright."

"That's it? Alright? No arguing?"

"Nope. I'm all for it."

"Oh.. Okay then." She smiled, signing the file he needed and passing it back to him. House exited her office, and made his way back up to his own.

"I've got an assignment for you all." He said upon spotting his team sitting in the differential room, doing nothing.

"You've got a case?" Chase asked leaning forward.

"No. I need you all to go house hunting for me."

"House hunting?" Thirteen asked skeptically. "You're seriously going to make us find you a house, instead of finding you a case?" She scoffed.

"Ah, but there is a catch young padawan. The team member who find Cuddles and I the nicest house gets a week off from work."

"Seriously?" Taub asked, already searching through real estate listings on his cell phone.

"Yeah. Except for you, since you already took time off last month. You've gotta do it too or else I'll fire you, and you and I both know that the Mrs. wouldn't approve of that."

He smirked as he heard Taub grumble a complaint. Leaving his team to start their "assignment", he made his way next door to Wilson's office.

"What are you doing this weekend Jimmy?" he asked as he burst through the door unannounced.

"Uh nothing... Why?"

"Cuddles and I are going house shopping."

Wilson chocked on his coffee.

"House shopping? You're moving in together?" He asked raising one of his very thick eyebrows.

"As of today. I've got my ducklings looking up listings as we speak. So you in or what?"  
"I've got nothing better to do, of course I'm in."

**

* * *

June 5****th ****2010**

"Morning Wilson." Cuddy said as she answered the door, early Saturday morning. It was a little past ten, and they had been waiting for Wilson to arrive in order to go look at a few houses. House had told her about the little game he set up with his team, and they were going to meet each one of them at the houses they had found. "Want anything?" She asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"No thanks." He responded as they took a seat at the table.

Cuddy studied him closely. It had been a month since his break up with Sam, and she had noticed that his usual post break up habits were no where to be seen. She found it odd that he wasn't sulking as he normally did after another of his relationships failed. Curiosity was bubbling inside of her.

"How are you dealing with the whole break up?" She asked casually.

"I'm fine. Why?" He responded raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing.. You're just not sulking like you usually do..."

"He's got himself another girlfriend, that's why."

Cuddy looked up as House entered the kitchen.

"That or he finally took my advice and is sleeping with hookers." He continued pulling a carton of juice out of the refrigerator and taking a swig out of it before belching loudly.

"Pig." Cuddy snorted rolling her eyes as he pulled up a chair beside her before turning back to Wilson.

"What's her name?"

"What are you talking about... There's no new girlfriend..." He lied.

Cuddy laughed. "Stop lying Jimmy. What's her name?" she pressed, noting that he was fidgeting.

"Megan."

"Megan, as in the one from peds?"

"That's the one." House responded. "Jimmy's doing a little cradle robbing. She's 14 years his junior."

"In my defense, you're cradle robbing too House."

Cuddy laughed again.

"You do realize that 7 years younger isn't as bad as 14 right? I mean... She's only 30.. I could've set you up with one of my cousins if you wanted someone younger than you.."

"No. I'm good. She's nice, I like her. We'll see how it goes."

"Whatever you say..."

_"That was odd."_ She thought to herself. Wilson wasn't the type of person to instantly rebound after a failed relationship. He took his time to heal and get back on track. The fact that it had only been a month and he was already in the process of starting a new relationship was odd. Cuddy was pulled out of her reverie when there was another ring at the door.

"That would be the little one." said House as he stood from the table. "Go get the kid so we can go."

Cuddy stood from the table and made her way to Rachel's bedroom. She entered the room to find the little girl sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Rach, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh hi guys! Here's a lengthy chapter. :P Leave a review, because you guys are slacking with them! ;D OH, and don't forget to read "After the Bombs"! I updated it and I think you'll love the author's note for chapter two, because well, it'll explain where that story is going. So yeah! Read this, and then go read that, and make sure to review both! :D_

* * *

"Wilson will you shut up already. You're driving me nuts with your incessant babbling." House said as he pulled up to the house that Taub had chosen for them. It had been a half hour drive, and Wilson fussed over Rachel the entire time.

"Oh leave him alone." Cuddy said smacking his arm. "You'll be the one fussing over a kid soon enough." She continued getting out of the car.

House followed after her as Wilson took Rachel. He was glad that he'd invited Wilson along because that meant there was someone to chase after Rachel when she got rowdy. Obviously, he couldn't chase a toddler around because of his leg, and Cuddy had reached the point in her pregnancy where her feet were almost always swollen when she got home from work. It wasn't that Rachel was always rowdy, but she was two, and House was beginning to wonder when the so called "terrible twos" were going to set in, seeing as she was two and a half and had yet to throw a temper tantrum.

"It's... nice." Cuddy said as they approached the front of the house, where Taub and the real estate agent, a woman in her late thirties stood waiting.

"This is a four bedroom center hall colonial with a Tudor facade. The rooms are very large. As you can see this is the living room, with a joint dining room. Other features include the den, eat-in kitchen, which has granite counter tops,and family room with brick corner gas fireplace in the corner." She said as she led them through the main floor of the house.

He studied Cuddy's face closely as she examined the dwelling. He could tell that she was scrutinizing every inch of the place in case she found something she disapproved of. Next, they made their way up to the second floor. The master bedroom had a sitting area and recently updated bathroom, which included a sunken tub, and the other three bedrooms were generous in size.

"The basement is great for entertaining. It's got a large built in brick bar, a full kitchen, newer full bathroom, and plenty of space for guests as well as a hot tub!" The agent said as she lead them down into the basement.

"A hot tub would be good for your leg." Cuddy said as she circled the room.

"It'd be good for other things too." House responded raising his eyebrows suggestively. He watched as both Cuddy and Wilson rolled their eyes.

"Is sex the only thing you think about?" Wilson asked setting Rachel down.

"Jimmy, watch yourself in front of the little one...and I don't mean Rachel.." House teased as he turned to Taub, who ignored him as usual.

"You'll have to excuse them.." Cuddy apologized to the agent as they made their way back outside.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm used to it. They remind me of my brothers." She laughed showing them the backyard. House noted the pool, and Koi pod and scoffed. The house was okay, but it was too over the top for either him or Cuddy to live in.

"What's the price?" He asked as they reached the front of the house again.

"Seven hundred and thirty thousand."

"Cuddles, what's our budget?"

"Seven fifty." Cuddy replied over her shoulder as she and Wilson stood by the pond, pointing out the different types of fish to Rachel.

"So?" Taub asked coming up behind them.

"So what? There's still another three houses to see, plus this one's funky looking." House quipped as he made his way back to the car. Getting in, he honked the horn, signaling that it was time to head to the next one.

It was half past noon when they reached the house that Foreman had found. It was a Brick Front Colonial with hardwood flooring throughout the first level, full finished Basement, three-car side Entry Garage, and circular driveway. They examined the foyer as the real estate agent, a man not much older than House explained the features of the house and it's history.

The library on the first floor caught House's attention. He and Cuddy both owned an extreme amount of medical textbooks, not to mention the books they read for recreation. The family room had bar nook and fireplace. The Master Suite featured a sitting room, his/hers closets and a large whirlpool tub, along with a stall shower and his/her sinks. The backyard was enormous, but it lacked fencing, and although the house was a hundred grand under their budget, neither House nor Cuddy wanted to have to deal with that.

* * *

Cuddy turned the air conditioner up as House drove down I – 95 to Princeton Junction, where they were set to meet Chase and look at the house he had found.

"Can we stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat?" She asked turning to House. It was almost two, and they'd been at this for the past four hours. She could feel a headache setting in from the lack of food and the fact that Shay kept pounding at her insides wasn't helping.

"Uh yeah sure... You okay? You look a little pale..."

"I'm fine, nothing a little food won't fix." She responded placing a reassuring kiss on his cheek. She couldn't help but melt when he worried about her well being.

They pulled into a McDonald's and Cuddy took Rachel's hand as House and Wilson argued over something.

"Jimmy's paying." House said coming up behind her as she studied the menu.

"Please, YOU'RE paying for once. He's been watching Rachel this entire time." She responded resting her head back against his shoulder. "I'm going to go find us a table. You can have the honor of ordering for us."

"But mom!" House protested as she turned around to face him. She smiled as he whined once more, and headed off to find a table.

"Momma, can I play?" Rachel asked pointing to the giant indoor playground as they sat at one of the tables nearest to the door.  
"Go ahead sweetie."

She watched Rachel run off, making sure she was still in sight as she reached the playground. After several minutes, she saw House & Wilson make their way towards her, each laden with a tray of food.

"Where's the twerp?" House asked as he set a tray down in front of her.

"Play area. Go get her."

"Oh Jimmy, go get your favorite niece from the play area."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his indolence.

"Wilson, would you please mind getting Rachel for me? Seeing as House has decided to be an ass and not get her himself..." She said flatly, giving him the evil eye.

"Whoa. Harsh toke dude.." House retorted, taking the seat across from her as Wilson went off to get Rachel.

"Harsh toke my ass." Cuddy replied dryly, taking her salad and drink off of the tray and setting it in front of her, before taking Rachel's meal and setting it in the area next to her, readying it. "You've got to stop being so lazy when it comes Rachel.. I've told you a million times House.."

"Drop it Cuddles. We'll discuss this later."

Cuddy was taken aback by his sudden change of tone, but shook it off as Wilson returned with a very giggly Rachel squirming in his arms. She laughed at his appearance, his hair was messed up, and his tie was askew.

"What took you so long?" She asked as he handed Rachel over to her and sat her down in the chair at her side.

"I had to climb in there and get her." He mumbled as House let out a laugh.

"Got beat up by a group of two year olds huh Wilson? You wimp."

Cuddy laughed. The mental image of Wilson being attacked by a group of kids was pretty amusing.

Half an hour later, they were back on the road and headed towards house number three. It was located the Griggstown section of Franklin Township, directly across from Bunker Hill golf course, which she realized would not strike well with House, noting that the moment he spotted it, a scowl overtook his face. Golf had been one of his favorite things to do before the infarction, and being as she was his attending during the time, she also knew that the pain in his leg had come to light while he was out golfing.

Getting out of the car, she spotted Chase, who was talking to a woman around his age, who she was going to assume was the realtor.

"Hey guys." Chase greeted them as they approached. "How's it going cutie?" He said squatting down to give Rachel a high five.

Cuddy watched, almost mystified as to how Chase could even charm her two year old. They entered the house, and she noted that it was very much like the others they had seen so far. Gourmet kitchen, joint living room and dining room, patio, and enormous bedrooms, nothing new.. As they looked through the second floor, the study caught Cuddy's attention. Located in a cozy corner of the hallway, it was exactly the size of her office at PPTH, and it was perfect for her to work from home once Shay was born.

"The previous owner was a writer, she liked her privacy." the realtor explained.

"What's the price?"

"Six hundred and eighty five thousand."

Cuddy nodded her acknowledgment before heading off to find House and Wilson, who had wandered off sometime between when they were looking at the basement, and when they were on the first floor.

"Hey." She said as she found them in the kitchen, trying to see if the stove worked by bringing a lighter to the burner. She rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Where's Rachel...?" She asked noting that her daughter was no where in sight.

"Steve Irwin's got her." House responded, gesturing outside to where Chase was showing Rachel the different type of flowers in the garden.

"I see.. Well, I like this one, but you know, we've still got one more to see."

"Alright then. I guess we can go the last one. Finally get this crap over with." She rolled her eyes as they made their way back outside towards Chase and Rachel.

"So?" He asked, as he handed her over to Wilson.

"This might be your lucky day Chase." Cuddy said patting him on the shoulder. "But like I said, _might_. It's all up to whatever Thirteen has in store."

It was four thirty when they pulled up to the final house.

"Hey guys!" Thirteen said perkily as she came up to the car to greet them. Cuddy smirked as House raised an eyebrow at his fellow's attitude outside of work. It was nice to see how everyone acted outside of the hospital. Guards were let down, and everyone was a little less straitlaced.

"Ready to see this place?" She asked as she pointed behind her to a gorgeous modernized colonial.

"No realtor?" Cuddy asked as they stepped inside.

"Nah, she's a friend of mine. I told her I'd call her if you guys wanted it."

The house was gorgeous. It had skylights and cathedral ceilings. It's sunken living room had wall to wall Anderson windows, with window seats. It had a library much like the second house they had seen, enormous in size which was perfect. It had five bedrooms, and Cuddy was already planning to turn one into a study. The master suite was gorgeous, it had a walk in closet, a sunken bath, a shower, his and hers sinks. This house was perfect. It was as though the three previous houses they had seen were all thrown together to create this one. It even had a bedroom that was painted purple, which Thirteen pointed out was perfect for Rachel, who nodded her approval of the room the minute she saw the color.

"What's the price?" She asked as they examined the fenced backyard which had a pool and a hot tub. She could already picture what their summers would be like in a house like this and she was loving it.

"Seven hundred thousand." Thirteen replied as Rachel handed her a flower. "Thanks cutie." She replied ruffling the little girl's hair.  
Cuddy smiled at how friendly her daughter was towards everyone before responding.

"Call your friend. We'll take it."


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh look another chapter in less than a week! It's quite lengthy and the entire thing is in House's POV. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it, especially the ending, so PLEASE, be generous with the reviews. I know there are a lot of you with this story on your alerts, but you've never reviewed! So pleaseeeeeeeeee do so. Reviews make me happy, plus it's 3:37 AM, and I'm updating, the things I do for you guys! So yeah enjoy & leave a review. ;D_

* * *

**June 11th, 2010 (22 Weeks)**

"What where you thinking? I told you I didn't you to buy me anything." House asked running a hand down his face as he watched Cuddy pick his birthday present off of the ground. His birthday present. His living, _breathing_, birthday present.

"Well technically, I didn't buy him. He was free." She responded as the Golden Retriever licked her face. "Plus I figured since we're moving into a bigger house with a fenced in yard and all, a dog would be a good idea. You know, they're good for security purposes and what not... It'd be great for Rachel to have a pet.. So technically he's not really for you, he's for all of us... He just happened to enter our lives on your birthday. Yeah... That's it." She said casually, holding the yellow ball of fluff out to him.

"I don't want to hold it." He responded, pushing he pup away. Leave it to Cuddy to get him a present when he specifically asked her not too. He was fine with just the dinner and sex, but no, she HAD to buy him present. Technically she _had_ bought him a present, because in getting a dog, she had also shown up with a pen and dog food. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get rid of it after that.

"Oh come on. Just take him for a minute. At least so I can go to the bathroom."

"Put 'im on the floor."

"If he makes a mess, you're cleaning it up." She retorted, as she set the dog down and watched him run off towards House before exiting the room. House watched as the puppy began to chew at his sneakers, skeptical as to how he had gotten into this position.

"Will you stop it, you little mutt." He pushed the dog to the side with his foot, only to have him run back towards him, this time trying to jump onto his lap.

"Daddy we get puppy!" Rachel squeaked as she entered the room with Cuddy.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom." House asked, ignoring Rachel's question and rolling his eyes as Cuddy sat down beside him.

"Everybody lies." She quipped calling the pup towards her. House watched as the the dog stumbled over his front paws and smacked his jaw on the hard wood floor.

"What are you going to name him?" Cuddy asked picking him up and placing him on her lap.

"I'm not naming him anything. You got him, you're naming him."

"He's _your_ dog." She said placing him in House's lap. "I'm going to go make your birthday dinner. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Yeah, I want this dog off of me."

He watched Cuddy roll her eyes before going into the kitchen to get dinner started. He stared down at the dog in his lap, contemplating on whether or not to pet it, or put him back down on the ground. It's not that he didn't like dogs, it was just that the one experience he did have with dogs wasn't the greatest. He'd watched Wilson's dog Hector a couple of years back, and the dog had been a total demon. He'd chewed through several pairs of his sneakers, not to mention his five hundred dollar cane, and several first edition medical texts. Sighing as the pup made himself comfortable, he pet him, which turned out to be a horrible idea. The second his hand made it down the pup's spine, he felt wet and warm liquid run down his leg, undoubtedly, happy pee. Groaning, he set him down on the ground and went into the kitchen. Intending to get revenge on Cuddy for this, he came up behind her and pulled her into him, making sure that she was against him where the pup had peed on him.

"Why are you wet..." She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, why don't you ask that creature you brought upon us."

"House! You're disgusting." She groaned pulling away, realizing what he was saying. House smirked, glad that he had gotten his revenge. "I can't believe you did that." She whined, patting her now wet bottom.

"Payback's a bitch." He mocked. "How much longer till dinner?"

"Well I need to go shower, so it'll take longer than it should have."

"How about you finish dinner, and I make us a secret bath."

He watched as Cuddy bit her lip, contemplating on it. She nodded, and he smirked, figuring that in the end staying in his piss covered jeans for a little longer would be worth it. He made his way back into her living room and lowered himself to the ground beside Rachel who was rubbing the pup's stomach.

"Daddy, we have puppy?" She asked, continuing to pet the dog.

"Yes. We have a puppy." He sighed, looking down at the sight in front of him.

"Puppy have name?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"What we gonna name him?"

That was a good question. What _was _he going to name him? He couldn't name him something macho like Monster, because he could tell that there was nothing "macho" about this dog. He supposed he could name him something ridiculous and unfitting, like a female name. He could name him Allison, and then call him Al for short. Or he could name him Jimmy... Or Wilson.. Wilson would work because it would annoy the actual Wilson that House had chosen to name a _dog_ after him, but then it would cause confusion should both Wilsons be present. Furrowing his brow, he thought of other name possibilities that would have the effect he wanted it to have on Wilson, or anyone for that matter. He could name him Little Greg, but that name was already taken. He could name him after an actor, but he'd already used the name of his favorite actor on his long deceased rat Steve McQueen. He thought about other possibilities, before deciding to name him after a historical figure, a president. Running through the list of past presidents in his head, he settled on three names. It was down to Clinton, Lincoln, and Wilson. He decided it was best to name the pup Woodrow, because that way his full name could be Woodrow Wilson, and he could use it to mock the actual Wilson. He smirked at his clever choice of a name.

"We're gonna name him Woodrow."

"Wooooodrow?" Rachel asked tilting her head to the side.

"That's right kid, Woodrow." He responded ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Dinner's ready." He heard Cuddy call from the kitchen.

He lifted himself carefully off of the floor before picking up Rachel, who had already opened her arms for him to carry her. House made his way to the kitchen, careful not to trip over Woodrow, who had decided to follow after him. He handed Rachel over to Cuddy, who placed her in her booster seat.

"I named him." House said casually, as he served himself a slice of lasagna.

"Oh really.." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"His name's Wilson." He quipped, smirking as she raised both eyebrows at his answer.

"You can't be serious.."

"I'm completely serious. His name is Woodrow _Wilson_." He made sure to emphasize on the second name to make sure he had made his point.

"Oh. I get it, I assume you'll be referring to him as Wilson when Wilson is around?"

"Atta girl Cuddles, I knew you'd catch on eventually." He teased, taking a bite of his dinner.

He smirked when she rolled her eyes, knowing that his little remark had annoyed her as it should have. They finished off their dinner with small talk about his current case and things that needed to be done before they moved into the new house at the end of the month. House still needed to empty out his apartment and put it up for rent, and Cuddy had yet to put her house up for sale.

"I'm gonna go give Rachel a bath." Cuddy said winking, as she picked Rachel up from her booster seat.

House nodded his acknowledgment as he watched her go. Getting up from the table, he cleared it off and put the dishes in the dish washer before making his way into Cuddy's private bathroom and started filling the tub. Looking thru her toiletries, he grabbed an assortment of bath salts and poured them into the scorching water. He stripped down, and lowered himself into the tub, the heat of the water working wonders on his bad thigh.

"Already started without me?" Cuddy said as she entered the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Drop the towel and get in here." He commanded as she smirked.

"Or what?"

"Come on Cuddles. It's my birthday, why are you making me beg?" He whined playfully.

"I thought you didn't like birthdays.."

"That was before I got to spend them with you." He watched a smile spread across her lips after hearing him say that.

"Do you want me to face you or...?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He watched as she took her towel off and got into the tub, with her back to his chest, exactly how he had known she would get in. He rested his head above hers as she sunk a little deeper into the water, taking both of her hands in his and rubbing them with his thumb. He pulled on each of her fingers, cracking them individually, before grabbing the soap and lathering it over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he started kneading his thumbs into her shoulder blades.

"Don't ask, and enjoy the free back massage."

"But it's _your_ birthday, I should be giving you a massage."

"_I_ don't need one. Now shut up before I change my mind."

He continued to knead his thumbs into the knots in her back, as she groaned in approval. He passed her the soap so she could wash herself as he worked his way down to the small of her back, pressing on it with force, hoping to relieve some of the pain he knew she had been experiencing over the course of the past few weeks. He washed the soap off of her back, before running his lips along her neck.

"Not yet." She murmured, releasing herself from his arms to stand. House watched as she turned around to face him before lowering herself back into the water. She took the soap, and started to lather his chest, rubbing circles across it. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt her work her way up, and slowly lather his biceps. He took the soap from her and finished off just as she started massaging his thigh. He could feel himself getting erect as he felt her hand between his legs.

"Now." She whispered, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him ever so slowly. House groaned as she started rub him faster. He pulled her as close as he could before pressing his lips to space between her shoulder and neck and sucking, causing her to moan in approval.

"You're.. going.. to leave a hickey.." She groaned pulling away.

"It's called make up." He retorted, before kissing her just as she was about to respond. He felt her release him and wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of him, making sure she could feel him against her thigh.

"House.. Take me.. now.."

He smirked at her response, kissing her neck.

"Not in here. Bedroom."

They got out of the tub, not even bothering to drain it before quickly drying off and making their way into the bedroom. He pulled her on top of him before collapsing onto the bed. He ran his hands along her sides, and the curves he loved so much, stopping at her at her ass and giving it a firm squeeze, causing Cuddy to squeak. She ran her lips against his jaw, before he quickly turned them over so that she was beneath him. He gripped one of her thighs, and ran his hand along it before slipping a finger inside of her. She groaned with pleasure as he slid his finger in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. He pressed gentle kisses along the inside of her thighs as she moaned again.

"House! _Please_." She whimpered pulling his face up to meet hers. He looked into her eyes before thrusting into her. She arched into him as he pulled her hips against his, rocking them forward. His movements increased and he could feel her nails being dug into his back as she bit at his lips hungrily. He heard her whimper against his lips and he could tell that she was close to climaxing. He increased his movements, he himself close to releasing. He felt Cuddy hold his face against hers as she climaxed. He pushed himself deeper into her, and climaxed as he felt her tighten around him. He dropped down beside her and pulled her into his arms, smiling as she gently kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh look an update. ;D Maybe if you get to 220 reviews I'll be inspired to write chapter 15? And trust me, you'll want chapter 15 soon after this chapter._

* * *

**June 22nd 2010 (24 weeks)**

"How're things with Megan?" Cuddy asked as she sat across from Wilson in the booths in the cafeteria. It was Tuesday, and they were having their weekly lunch date, something they both enjoyed.

"They're good. Our first date's on Friday."

"Oooh." She responded, genuinely curious. "Where are you going?"

"We're going bowling."

"Oh, fun." She replied taking a bite of her turkey and swiss sandwhich.

"Yupp. How're things with House?"

"Are you seriously asking this? You know how things are." She laughed. Of course Wilson knew how things were, he knew both sides of the story. He always knew what was going on between her and House, and always would know what was going on with her and House.

"Alright." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "How're you feeling? You're what twenty four weeks along now?"

"Mhm." She responded nodding as she placed unconsciously placed a hand over her rapidly expanding stomach. "I'm good. As good as I can be that is anyway, with my feet swelling up and all. I've got another ultra sound today." She smiled excitedly.

"Exciting. I'm going to have to get buy another giant duck soon." He smiled placing a hand over hers. "I'm happy for you Lisa. I'm happy for you both. It's about time you've gotten the happiness you both deserve."

"Thank you James. It means a lot to me." She replied bringing her other hand to his face. "I would kiss you on the cheek, but that would involve me leaning over the table, and I'm pretty sure a few things would topple over if I did."

"It's fine." He laughed.

"Jimmy, get your hand off of her. She's _mine_." House quipped, appearing out of nowhere and sliding in next to Cuddy and wrapping his arm around her.

"Actually, I own you." She responded wittingly. "You're this hospital's biggest asset."

"Is that the only thing I am?"

"No, you're also arrogant, lazy, an ass.. I can keep going if you want." She said resting her head against his shoulder. She loved the moments when she could take unexpected stabs at him. They were rare.

"Please do." Wilson said encouragingly. Clearly he was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Please _don't._" House responded. "Are you ready for your appointment Cuddles?"

"Yes." She replied taking his free hand and placing it over her stomach.

"Don't move." Wilson commanded, taking out his cell phone and snapping a picture of the two. "Check your cell phones."  
Cuddy grabbed her cell off of the table and smiled at the picture message he'd sent, setting it as her background, as House rolled his eyes beside her.

"Let's go." She said putting her phone into her bag. It was almost one, and although her appointment wasn't until two, the drive from PPTH to St. Mary's was over twenty minutes. She nudged House so he would get out of the booth. She carefully scooted out after him and said her goodbyes to Wilson, before they headed off to the parking garage.

"Whose car?" House asked as she caught up to him.

"Mine." She responded handing him the keys as he reached out for them.

"My mother's coming to visit." House said as they got into the car.

"When?" Cuddy asked genuinely curious. She hadn't seen Blythe House in years. It would be nice to see her again. They'd hit it off when they'd met a few years back. She'd even suggested that Cuddy go out to dinner with House.

"Next weekend." He responded pulling onto the highway.

"That's fine with me. The house will be filled with boxes, but it'll be nice to have her stay for a few days. When did you start talking again?" She knew that House's relationship with his mother was strained because she had never done anything about the abuse his father had made him endure. She couldn't quite process how a mother could sit back and know that her child was being abused and not do anything to prevent it. She knew enough that House's parents had referred to it as discipline, but that didn't keep her from wondering how Blythe hadn't attempted to stop it.

"When you told me you were pregnant."

"How did she react..."

"She told me she was proud that I actually did something right with my life." He responded bitterly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about."

"House, you can't expect -"

"I said no. Drop it."

She sighed, bothered by the fact that after everything they'd been through he still wasn't able to open up to her emotionally.

They pulled into the parking lot of St. Mary's and made their way inside, neither speaking. Cuddy signed herself in at the front desk, noting that House stood beside her as she did so, something that was unusual. Shrugging it off, she found two seats in a corner near the back and sat down.

"What time is it?" She asked breaking the awkward silence that was quickly forming between them.

"One forty-five."

"_Good."_She thought to herself, thankful that she would have to endure the silence for another fifteen minutes.

The fifteen minutes passed painfully slow, and Cuddy was relieved when she heard her name called. She followed Dr. Montgomery's assistant into the examination room, House closely behind. She climbed up onto the examination table, feeling House's hands on her waist, studying her should she lose her balance.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House." Montgomery greeted happily. "How are you on this beautiful June day?" She asked rolling the ultra sound machine into the room.

"I'm great, thank you." Cuddy responded, smiling warmly. Montgomery might be a bit odd, but she had grown on her. She was great at her job and made sure that Cuddy was always comfortable during their appointments.

"Now, if you could just roll your blouse up, we can get this show on the road!"

Cuddy rolled up her blouse and flinched as the ice cold gel made contact with her skin.

"Never get used to it." She mumbled. Montgomery flashed her a smile before pressing the wand to Cuddy's lower abdomen. Several minutes passed and Cuddy noted that she was zooming into a certain spot on the monitor.

"Is everything okay?" She heard House ask from beside her. When Montgomery hesitated, Cuddy knew that something was wrong.

"You see this?" Montgomery asked, indicating to a line on the ultrasound monitor. Cuddy nodded, feeling the panic rise in her chest. She knew what it was, and as House stiffened beside her, she knew that it was about to be confirmed.

"That is an amniotic band." Montgomery continued in a steady voice. "From the looks of it, it hasn't attached, but we can't be sure until we've done a 3D ultrasound. I'm going to call up to Princeton General and see if theirs is free. If it is, I'd like you to meet me there, so you don't have to wait."

Cuddy nodded as she watched her exit the room. She grabbed the tissues House was handing her and wiped the the gel off of her stomach. Neither of them spoke. They both knew what it would mean if the band had attached. Amniotic Band Syndrome was the medical term for when the band attached. Babies born with ABS are born with severe deformities. Cuddy shuddered at the thought of their daughter being born deformed or disfigured. The pain that child would have to endure, the surgeries to correct the deformities, the emotional pain. The thought was unbearable to her. Montgomery reentered the room and informed them that the ultrasound machine at Princeton General was available. She instructed them to meet her in their gynecology wing. Cuddy nodded her acknowledgment before Montgomery exited once more. When she tried to stand, her knees went week.

* * *

House rose to his feet quickly as to steady Cuddy as she stood. He could see her knees wobbling as she straightened herself out and walked out of the room. He followed closely behind her, his hand on the small of her back, steadying her as they made their way back to the car. The second they entered the car, he pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt for dear life.

She didn't deserve this. Yet there it was, hitting them both smack in the face. He knew from the start that things would take a turn for the worse eventually, and here it was. He sighed, ignoring the burning sensation in his own eyes. He stroked her hair as she continued to sob into him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and watched her pull away. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Princeton General. The ride was only ten minutes. They reached the hospital and the second they were out of the car, he felt Cuddy take his hand gently in hers. He gave her the reassuring squeeze she needed, knowing that that would be the only thing he could offer.

* * *

_So how about those reviews? ;D_


	15. Chapter 15

_So uhm yeah guys, you didn't get to 220. :c I'm gonna be nice and let it slide and update because last time I was mean and left you with a cliffhanger. So uhm 240 reviews? Y/Y? ;D Enjoy! _

* * *

They entered the hospital, still hand in hand and found the gynecology wing. Montgomery was already waiting for them and ushered them into the examination room. Once again House helped Cuddy onto the examination table. She smiled weakly at him and he felt a pang in his chest. He was already fearing the worst. That the band had attached and their kid would have to suffer. He feared for Cuddy's health as well. She would fall into a depression, he was sure of it. He heard Montgomery instruct Cuddy to roll up her blouse, and watched as the gel was squirted onto her stomach. He grimaced as Montgomery zoomed into the ultrasound.

"From the looks of it, the band hasn't attached, but I'm going to schedule your appointments at a bi-weekly interval instead of the usual monthly interval, just to be cautious. Should the band attach, there is the option of performing surgery on the fetus while in utero to reduce the damage."

House watched as Cuddy nodded before Montgomery passed her some tissues.

"You're free to go... I'll see you in two weeks.."

They exited the hospital and made their way back to the car. Neither had spoken to the other in over two hours. Cuddy was the first to break the silence.

"Can we go home?" She asked, her voice cracking as she completed her sentence.

He nodded, having planned to do so anyway. They reached the house, and he informed Marina hat she wouldn't be needed again until Monday, as he watched Cuddy greet Rachel, tears already welling in her eyes. Cuddy made her way towards the bedroom, and Rachel ran towards him just as Marina left.

"Daddy, mommy sad?"

"Yeah kiddo. Mommy's sad."

"I don't like mommy sad." The little girl whimpered, pouting.

"Neither do I.. Come on, let's put you down for a nap..."

He put Rachel down before heading into the bedroom. He found Cuddy under the covers and he climbed in beside her. The second he did so, she pressed her face into his shoulder, and he held her close as she cried into him again.

"Sh..Sh.." He said awkwardly rubbing her back, trying to reassure her.

"Why us? Why does everything have to happen to us?" She sobbed.

"I don't know." He responded sighing. "I really don't know."

They stayed that way for a while, until Cuddy's sobs subdued and she fell asleep in his arms. He examined the face of woman he loved more than anything, and felt his heart break. It was his fault that they were in this situation. He'd thrust his misfortune in life upon her by entering this relationship.

* * *

Cuddy awoke, disoriented and alone in her empty bedroom. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before climbing out of bed and searching the house for House. She found him in the living room, watching Rachel play with Woodrow.

"Hi." She said softly, sitting down beside him and resting her head on his shoulders.

"Hi." He responded wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry." She replied. She had no appetite. How could she eat after a day like this?

"Don't be ridiculous Cuddy. You're eating dinner."

She kept her mouth shut in order to avoid an argument. She wasn't in the mood to fight. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She felt House move beside her and sighed when he got up and went into the kitchen. She laid herself down, resting her head on the armrest, continuing to watch Rachel play the dog.

"Momma, you sad?" Rachel asked coming up to her and frowning.

"No honey, momma's fine." She said softly, caressing her daughter's cheek.

"You dun look fine." The little girl pouted. "I love you momma." She continued, pressing a kiss to Cuddy's cheek before running off towards the kitchen to join her father. Cuddy sat up, careful not to step on Woodrow and followed after her. She entered the kitchen and watched as House gave Rachel a sample taste of whatever he was cooking. She smiled a little at the sight of Rachel sitting on the counter, swinging her feet as House added salt to what he was making.

"Sit." House said pointing to the table. She obliged and did so after walking up to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Eat." House instructed setting down a plate of pasta in front of her. She looked down at the plate, still having no appetite.

"I'm not hungry..." She mumbled, pushing her plate away.

"You need to eat." He responded forcefully as he sat Rachel down and pushed the plate back towards her. "It's past eight. You need food in your system. Especially after today. You're eating for two. You need the energy."

She sighed, defeated as she took a bite of her dinner and forced it down. Dinner was eerily silent. She was grateful when House declared that he would bathe Rachel, freeing her to take a hot bath. She prepared her bath and entered it, the hot water soothing the aching muscles in the small of her back. She closed her eyes and felt wave of emotion hit her. Soon there were tears streaming down her face and sobbing uncontrollably, letting it all out. Everything that she had been bottling up just came crashing down on her. The pent up stress from work, the preparations for moving into the new house, and now this. The fact that her daughter's life was in danger. It was too much for her. She'd been through enough in her life already. Why did she have to go through more?

* * *

House watched as Cuddy exited the bathroom, her eyes puffy and her nose red. He sighed as she climbed in beside him. He pulled her back against his chest and rubbed her arm soothingly as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Deep breaths." He whispered into her ear, pushing the hair away from her face as she shuddered beside him. He couldn't help but wonder if she was going to like the this for the remainder of her pregnancy. He knew she was scared, and as much as he hated to admit it so was he, but crying wouldn't solve anything. It was selfish of him, he knew it, but trying to comfort her at the moment was hard enough, but doing it for another three and a half months? He wouldn't be able to handle it. Closing his eyes as Cuddy nestled into him, he hoped that for the sake of their relationship that the next three months would fly by.

* * *

_Prepare yourselves for Blythe in the next chapter! ^^ Don't forget to review! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Is asking for 240 reviews too much? XD I'm ALWAYS like 4 reviews away from my goal number when I update Why do you guys hate me! XD LOL JK Anyway. Part one of Blythe's visit? Y/Y? And is 260 too much to ask for? XD Yes? XD Then uhm how about 255? Any how, yeah enjoy! This is your Easter basket from me! xD Happy Easter for those who celebrate and don't forget, THERE'S NO NEW EP tomorrow. Also, was I the only one who freaked out over the dog? IT WAS TOTALLY WOODROW YOU GUYS. Okay. I'm gonna go now. Don't forget to review. xD_**  
**

* * *

**June 30th, 2010 (25 Weeks)**

"What time is she getting here?" Cuddy asked from the table as she watched House prepare an early dinner.

"Around six."

"Are you nervous about seeing her again? It's been what, two years?" She continued, curious as to how House was feeling about seeing his mother again.

"Yeah, it's been two years.. Haven't seen her since you drugged me and made Wilson drive me down to my dad's funeral.." He responded bitterly. Cuddy chuckled to herself at the memory of injecting House with a sedative unbeknownst to him as she fingered the silver pendant around her neck.

"You're not nervous at all?"

She watched him shrug as he pulled various spices off of the spice rack. "Oh come on. You have to be a little nervous or something." She pressed, impatient that he was being difficult.

"I'm indifferent. I really don't care. It's not like I told her to come. She offered. I wasn't going to say no.."

"House, you can't be serious."

"Cuddy what do you want me to say? That I'm happy she's visiting? That I'm excited to hear her recount my numerous failures because I've finally done something right in my life? Because it's not going to happen." He retorted, his tone rising angrily. Cuddy bit her lip, contemplating on her next move. She stood carefully, and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey.." She said biting her lip again.

"I'm fine." He replied dryly as he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. She sighed, a bit hurt at his unwillingness to open up to her. As she turned to walk away she felt his hand on her elbow, stopping her. She turned back to face him an studied his expression closely. There was something hidden there beneath his expression, and she suddenly understood.

"Your leg."

She watched him nod grimly and she took a deep breath. "When did it start?" She asked plaing a hand on his face and caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Last week."

She sighed. Of course. Right after the news about the baby. First that, now his leg pain worsening. The odds were never in their favor.

"Is the Ibuprofen enough? Do I need to write you a script for something stronger? If you're in pain.."

"This is exactly why I didn't say anything. You're overreacting. I'm fine."

"House -" She was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "We'll talk about this later."

She let him continue making dinner as she walked to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open.

"Lisa, you're glowing!" Blythe House said as she pulled Cuddy into a hug. Cuddy smiled as she returned the hug.

"How've you been Blythe? It's been years." She said stepping aside and letting House's mother inside.

"Oh I've been well. Lonely without John, but what can I do?" She replied sadly. "But enough about me! How are you? And where is that son of mine!" She continued as they sat down in the living room.

"He's making dinner."

"He cooks? Since when does my son cook?" She asked in disbelief. Cuddy tried to hide her smile. She was right to think that Blythe knew nothing about her son.

"He took it up as a hobby after he came out of Rehab. Just another thing for him to succeed at."

"Oh that's nice." Blythe responded as Rachel scurried into the room, Woodrow hot on her trail. "Oh this little cutie must be Rachel! Greg has told me all about her." She said waving as the little girl settled herself into Cuddy's lap.

"Say hi honey." Cuddy said as Rachel shyly buried her face into her mother's stomach.

"She's precious."

"Thank you." Cuddy responded as she watched House limp out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh! My boy!"

"Hi mom."

She smiled at the exchange between House and his mother. It a rarity to see this side of him.

* * *

"How was your flight?" House asked as he sat besides his mother. Small talk. Anything other than that could wait until after Cuddy had gone to bed. He didn't need her to be around when his mother started recounting his failures to him.

"Bumpy."

"And the drive from the airport?"

"Gregory, please. I know how to get around New Jersey." She replied patting his shoulder.

"So.. Dinner's ready.." House replied awkwardly standing.

"Great." Cuddy responded, reaching a hand out. House took it and somehow managed to help her stand without causing himself to topple over.

"God you're huge." He teased as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Shut up." She replied smacking him in the arm.

"Ow. What did I tell you about the domestic abuse? Do I need to report you?"

"Oh please." She laughed.

House could feel his mother's eyes on them as she followed a few paces behind. His shoulders tensed, because he knew that the second she had him alone she would mention how _nice_ it was to see him act like a normal person. Cuddy seemed to have noticed it because he watched her smile falter a bit. It was astounding to him how she could easily read his mind. It was almost like she was _inside_ his head. He shook the thought, remembering that the last time Cuddy was "inside" his mind he'd hallucinated making love to her. _That_was not an experience he needed to relive.

Dinner lasted for what seemed like an eternity for House. It was filled with meaningless small talk, feigned excitement on both his and Cuddy's behalf about moving into the new house next week, and more meaningless small talk.

"I'm going to give Rachel a bath." Cuddy said as she placed her dish in the sink. "Come on Rach, let's go shower." She continued holding out a hand for the little girl.

"_Damn it."_House thought as he watched the pair walk away.

"I guess I'll show you to your room.." He said awkwardly clearing his throat before standing. He lead her down the hall and into the bedroom across from Rachel's. "Uhm.. I'll see you in the morning.." He turning to leave.

"Son?"

"_Here it comes."_

"What?"

"I'm happy for you."

He waited a second for her to continue, and when she didn't he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Cuddy towel dried her hair, before making her way towards the kitchen, where she found House.

"Hey." She greeted him as she took a seat beside him at the table. She could sense that something was bothering him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. Just thinking.."

"About what?"

"She's proud of me."

"She should be."

She leaned over and kissed him, caressing his cheek as she did so.

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

She stood, and as she reached the hall, she heard him swear. She turned around to find him clutching the table for support. She walked back towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I don't care what you have to say. I'm writing you a script for something stronger than the ibuprofen. You need it."


	17. Chapter 17

_Ahhh I finally updated! It's been what two weeks! Ah well you can't complain, because in the time it took me to update this fic, I updated ATB like 3 times. hehe I am dying from lack of sleep, and I have been so productive this week when it comes to my fics! __Anyhow, leave a review okay?_

* * *

Cuddy awoke wrapped in House's arms. She was laying on her side, and he had one arm wrapped around her waist and on her abdomen. She placed a hand over his and smiled. Things were okay. For the time being their daughter was fine. They were content, and as long as things didn't get any worse, they would be fine. She sighed peacefully and looked at the clock. It was a little past nine. Rachel would be up soon. She reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair up into a pony tail before making her way into the kitchen, intent on starting breakfast for everyone.

She pulled out the pancake mix along with chocolate chips, bacon, and eggs. She made a mental note to make some fruit salad in case House's mother wanted something other than pancakes. She set to work, making the pancake batter and pouring some in the pan. As she flipped the first pancake, she felt his arms around her and smiled as he pressed his lips to her jugular.

"Hey." She said turning around to face him. She smiled at his disheveled hair and the lines on his face from his pillow. It was obvious that he'd just woken up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Go wake up Rachel. I'll make breakfast." She obliged, knowing that his pancakes would be a thousand times better than her own could ever be. She made her way towards Rachel's room, and wasn't surprised to find the little girl awake.

"Hey sunshine." Cuddy said as the little girl reached her arms out to her. She picked up her and smiled when she buried her face into her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." She said kissing the top of Rachel's head before taking her into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After they finished, they made their way back to the kitchen, where they found House and his mother chatting away about the Yankees.

"Ma, you're nuts. There's no way A-Rod is their MVP. He guy's horrible." He said flipping some pancakes. Cuddy smiled from her spot at the door frame.

"I don't think so Gregory. He's definitely their MVP. What do you think Lisa?"

Cuddy was caught completely off guard. She blushed a bit, feeling like she was an intruder in her own home.

"I think Jeter's their MVP." She replied setting Rachel in her high chair and sitting beside her.

"That's my girl." House smirked as he set a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"You two are too cute." Blythe replied smiling as she helped herself to some coffee. "Which reminds me, have you thought of any names yet?"

"We have." House responded sitting down besides his mother.

"Shayanne Elizabeth." Cuddy said taking a bite of her food. "But as of lately I've been on and off with Shayanne. It just doesn't sound right."

"You can name her whatever you want," House replied, pouring a ridiculous amount of syrup over his pancakes. "As long as her middle name is Elizabeth."

"Obviously. I could name her after a third country for all you care as long as her middle name was chosen by you." She teased.

"So what other name do you have in mind?" Blythe asked curiously.

"I like Katherine. It fits better. Katherine Elizabeth House."

"Cuddy – House." House corrected.

"Cuddy – House." Cuddy repeated.

"You two are so in sync. It's amazing how perfect you are for each other."

"Thank you." Cuddy replied blushing.

* * *

House could feel his lips turning up into a smile as he watched Cuddy blush from across the table at his mother's comment. It was true. As dysfunctional as he and Cuddy were, they were perfect for each other. She was honestly the only person who could could bring out a completely different side of him. When he was with her he was happy. He wasn't as bitter as he was before they'd gotten together. Their life might not be perfect, but whatever they went through, they went through it together. He felt her reach across the table and take his hand in hers. It amazed him how she could do things like that in the exact moment he was thinking about their relationship.

"Come on then Cuddles. Get dressed so we can show Ma the new house."

"Take Rachel and dress her for me please?"

"Sure."

House stood and walked around the table, picking Rachel up from her high chair.

"Hi daddy!" She squeaked patting his face.

"Hey twerp." He responded rubbing his scruffy cheek against her neck. He smiled as she giggled.

"Greg?"

"Hm?"

"Can I help you dress her?"

"Sure."

He led her into Rachel's room, and watched her as she walked around the room.

"You're going to be a great father Gregory.."

"You don't know that.."

"I do. I see how you are with Rachel. You treat her like she's your own."

"She is mine." House said as he changed Rachel out of her pajamas and into some clothes.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. You love that little girl and her mother. You've changed a lot in the past few years, and I know it was all for Lisa. I knew she was in love with you the moment I met her. It took you a while to realize it, but in the end you found each other. I'm so proud of you." Blythe walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." He replied picking Rachel back up.

The drive to the new house took a little over forty- five minutes. House kept an eye on Rachel as Cuddy showed his mother around. It was almost ninety degrees outside, and he wasn't surprised Cuddy walked over too him, her face shining with sweat.

"Can we go now? I feel faint..."

"Of course you do, it's hot as hell and you're six months pregnant. Get in the car, there's a half frozen water bottle in the cup holder."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." He replied pressing his lips to her forehead. "Now go. I'll go find my mom."

He watched her walk off, before calling Rachel over to him and taking her hand.

"It's a nice house.." Blythe said when they reached her. "I like it. It's perfect for you both. Private, enough space."

"It's her dream home."

"I can tell. Where is Lisa anyway?"

"In the car. It's too hot for her, she isn't feeling well."

"Oh. I guess we should go then."

On the way home they stopped by a small deli for a late lunch. By the time they made it home, it was almost five.

"I'm going to bed." Cuddy said the second they entered the house.

"You still feel faint?"

"No, after we stopped at the deli it went away. My lower back hurts. It's killing me."

"I'll bring you some Tylenol. Go."

"You take good care of her." Blythe said as she watched him.

"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be alive."

* * *

Cuddy laid on her side, her lower back aching. After a few minutes she heard the bedroom door open and House handed her a glass of water and a Tylenol tablet.

"Thank you." She murmured as she sat up to take the pill.

"Where does it hurt?"

"The small of my back." She groaned as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower back.

"Turn your back to me."

She did so and winced. She felt him pull up her blouse and shivered at his touch. He applied some slight pressure to her lower back and she was relieved when the pain lessened.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of getting massages from hookers." He teased, patting her ass.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, happy to have him.

* * *

_Oh yeah another reason to leave a review, I changed the baby's name after you all nagged about how you hated Shayanne. :P_


	18. Chapter 18

_Look! A long and **extremely**__ eventful chapter. Make sure to leave a review! ;D_

* * *

**July 14th (27 weeks)**

"You shouldn't be carrying in boxes." House heard Cuddy say as he entered the house with a box full of medical texts.

"Stop being so over protective of me. I told you already, once you wrote me a stronger script, my leg has been fine. Stop fussing over me and go sit down before your back starts hurting again." He replied deflecting. He wished he hadn't told her about his leg hurting again. She'd been on his back about it ever since. She should be worrying about herself, not him. Her last appointment had gone well, and they were pleased to know that the amniotic band hadn't attached. Cuddy had tried to avoid mentioning her back pain, but House had brought it up. He wanted to make sure that both Cuddy and Kate were fine, not just Kate. Montgomery had instructed Cuddy to stay off her feet as much as possible, which to House's annoyance she was ignoring.

"My back is fine. Stop carrying boxes in here. That's what Wilson and the movers are for!" Cuddy teased as Wilson entered the room also carrying a box of medical texts.

"Oh I see how it is. You can definitely forget about me buying anything for the baby when we go shopping later." He teased back, setting the box aside.

House rolled his eyes before setting the box aside.

"How many more are in the car?" He asked sitting down in a near by chair.

"That was the last one."

"Guess we're officially moved in!" Cuddy exclaimed brightly. House smiled at her enthusiasm. If she was happy, he was.

"Where's Rachel?" House asked noting that the little girl was no where to be seen.

"She's in the back with Woodrow."

"I still can't believe you named the dog after me." House heard Wilson grumbled as he stood to go check on Rachel.

"Daddy!" The little girl squeaked when she caught sight of him. She ran towards him, with Woodrow right behind her. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his good leg as Woodrow started to pull on her on her shirt. House chuckled as Rachel squealed. He picked her up, and she kissed his nose.

"I love you daddy!" She said patting his cheek.

"I love you too kid." He replied kissing her forehead.

* * *

Cuddy watched from the back door as House kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"He's changed a lot." Wilson said from behind her.

"He has.."

"It's all because of you you know."

"I know."

House had changed drastically over the last year, and she knew it had all been for her. The rehab had been for her to give him a chance. The quietness and the good behavior after rehab had been for her to give him a chance. She wished she'd have given him a shot sooner instead of being an idiot and sticking around in another relationship where she was never even happy. She'd thought that House wouldn't be reliable enough for her or Rachel. She'd been completely wrong. House was the best thing to happen to both her and Rachel. He had proved himself to her. The second he had acted so calmly when she'd told him she was pregnant, she knew she could count on him. They'd had their rough patches since then but right now everything was fine. They were officially living together, and they were happy. That was all that mattered to her.

"He's the best thing to ever happen to me. After everything I went through with him before we got together, I know that it was all worth it."

"I know." Wilson smiled at her. She nudged him playfully.

"I have something important to ask you by the way..." She said suddenly remembering something that had been bothering her for the past few weeks.

"Oh? What would that be?" Wilson asked seriously, raising a fuzzy eyebrow which caused her to smile.

"Well two things actually.."

"Cuddy, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to ask you to be Katherine's God father, that's all."

"There's something else. I know you too well Lisa Cuddy. What's on your mind?"

Cuddy sighed before responding.

"I need you to promise me, that if anything ever happen to me, that you'll help House with the girls.."

"Are you scared that you'll die during birth? Cuddy that's ridiculous -"

"Wilson, just please promise me this. It'll make me feel a lot better. I just need to know that they'll be alright without me. Please."

It was the first time she'd mentioned it to anyone. It was one of her many fears at the moment. That she wouldn't be able to hold her daughter. That she would die during childbirth, leaving both her daughters motherless. She knew House wouldn't be able to raise two girls on his own. She knew that if anything happened to her House would surely turn back onto drugs to hide his pain and his emotions. He had changed to a certain extent. He showed a softer side to her, but he still wasn't able to open up to her emotionally.

"Of course I will." He said taking her hand.

She wiped away the few tears that were starting to form, and sighed, relieved to have at least one secure thing in her life.

* * *

House reentered the house to find Cuddy and Wilson holding hands in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, knowing that they'd probably just had one of their one on one talks about who knows what.

"What did I tell you before Wilson? Hands off, she's mine."

Wilson rolled his eyes at him before responding.

"Shut up House. I've got a girlfriend remember?"

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot about that." He replied sarcastically. As if he could forget about the fact that Wilson had a girlfriend. He'd see them come out of closets and on call rooms all over the hospital.

"Are we ready to go now? Cause you know, if you're still having your sappy conversation Rachel and I can just wait for you outside."

"No, we're done." Cuddy replied smiling.

"Here Wilson. Take your favorite little girl so we can go." House said handing Rachel off to him.

"Hi Wilson!" She squeaked.

"Hey kid. You excited to go shopping for your baby sister?"

House watched as Rachel nodded, feeling Cuddy's arm link in his.

"Guess we're ready to go."

* * *

Cuddy watched from afar as House and Wilson examined changing tables. She chuckled when they started arguing. Wilson was arguing over safety where as House was arguing over which one was nicer.

"Please House, I was the one who went with her baby shopping the first time. I think I know more about which one is safer."

"Yes, but you're not the one who's going to have to see THAT hideous thing, as opposed to this beauty." House responded patting a dark oak changing table.

"Oh stop your bickering." Cuddy said as she reached them. "_I'll_ pick the changing table." She looked at the two choices. Wilson's was a cute little changing table with jungle animals all over it. House's choice was a beautiful dark oak.

"I pick House's. There's no way that it's not as safe as your choice James. I mean, this is wooden, it's sturdy. It's safe enough."  
"Atta girl Cuddles." She felt House's arms around her as he pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the cheek.

She smiled at the sensation of his cold lips against her skin.

They continued their way through the store, Wilson being more helpful than House when it came to picking out clothes, and furnishings for the baby's room. After about an hour, they made their way back home. Cuddy let the boys bring everything inside and gave Rachel a bath before showering.

She found House waiting for her in their bedroom when she came out of the shower. He was studying her carefully as she reached her vanity and sat down in front of the mirror, beginning to brush her hair. She watched him through the mirror, as he continued to study her.

"What?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Wilson told me what you said." Cuddy let out a sigh and cursed Wilson under her breath as she rolled her eyes. She could never tell him anything without him telling House.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How do you expect me to not worry about it? You should be coming to me about things like that, not Wilson."

"Does it matter House? I've always opened up to Wilson about everything. He's my best friend. If you want me to open up to you about my fears, you need to open up to me about your fears. You gotta give some to get some House."She glared at him through the mirror annoyed.

Why did it matter if she kept certain things from him? If he wanted her to open up to him, he would have to do the same. How could they expect their relationship to work when one wasn't willing to open up to the other? Relationships were based on making yourself open to your partner's fears and problems. House just wasn't willing to do that.

"Cuddy, you know I'm not capable of opening up emotionally. It's just not me."

"Well you know something House? That needs to change. I'm tired of you shutting me out." She said angrily.

"Okay, listen. I can try to open up to you more, but you can't be disappointed when I fail. What good will it do us?"

"None."

"Exactly. So come on, let's go to bed."

She stood up from vanity and threw the covers aside, climbing into bed, her back to him.

* * *

**July 28 (29 weeks)**

The idea had been completely spur of the moment. He'd been replaying his two week old conversation with Wilson about Cuddy's fear of something happening to her and what would happen to the girls. He knew this would be the perfect way to show her that they would be taken care of if anything ever happened to her, taking that stress off of her shoulders. Wilson had helped him plan it out.

"Let's go." He said as he barged into her office.

"Go where?" She responded raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhere. Let's go Cuddles."

"It's 3 o'clock, you and I both know neither of us gets off until 5."

"Don't care. Let's go." He made his way behind her desk and pulled her chair out."Chop, chop. Let's go."

"If you insist on me leaving, the least you could do is help me get up. I'm almost seven months pregnant for god's sake." She replied rolling her eyes. House extended a hand and helped her stand.

"Give me your keys." He demanded reaching his hand out.

"Why can't we take your car?" She asked rolling her eyes as she grabbed her purse and handed him the keys.

"Because my car is an ancient, decrepit, piece of shit. It won't look good in the pictures."

"Pictures? Why are we going to take pictures? House, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

House pulled up in front of Princeton's only courthouse, studying Cuddy's complete look of curiosity. He let out a low laugh as she turned to face him.

"The courthouse? Why are we here?"

"You'll see." He replied coolly as he slipped out of the car. He made his way to the other side and opened her door for her.

"Seriously House, why are we here?"

"Stop asking so many damn questions Cuddy. You'll see in a minute."

He led her down a lengthy corridor and stopped in front of one of the many doors which lead to small courtrooms, perfect for what he was planning to do. He opened the door and Wilson was there waiting, just as he'd watched Cuddy register what was going on before speaking.

"I've got the rings, the witness, and the judge is outside. All you've got to do is say yes."

* * *

Cuddy felt a whir of emotions hit her at once, full force. House had just asked her to marry him. Gregory House, the man who was afraid of long time commitment, the man who was unable to open up to anyone had asked her to marry him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes from all the emotions. They were tears of joy, of surprise, of complete and utter disbelief. She heard House clear his throat and realized that she hadn't responded.

"Yes." She said softly.

"I will marry you." She gently placed a hand on his cheek and brushed her lips against his, closing her eyes and letting a few stray tears fall.

"God Cuddles, stop crying so we can get this over with." House replied wiping the tears away with his thumb.

She laughed softly at his comment. He always knew the right words to say.

"Hey Jimmy, go find the judge."

They waited a few minutes before Wilson returned with the judge, and Cuddy was surprised to see that it was the same judge who had handled House's case a few years back.

"Gregory House.." The woman drawled when she caught site of them."I knew I'd see you in here again... Just never thought it'd be to get married.." She smiled.

Cuddy wrapped her arm around House's and leaned into his shoulder as he spoke.

"Ah, see your honor, things change."

"Glad to see you've cleaned up your act. Would've been a shame to send you to jail. You would've lost your chance with her."

Cuddy smiled. Had it been that obvious that even then, when she'd purgered. herself to keep him from jail, that she was in love with him?

"I'm ready when you are." The judge continued, winking.

It had only lasted half an hour. They'd done what was needed to be done, signed their marriage license, and were already making their way out.

"Gregory House... A married man... Who'd have thought?" Wilson teased, as he slapped House on the shoulder. Cuddy watched as House smiled, causing her to smile as well.

"And you!" Wilson said enthusiastically as he pointed to her."The blushing bride on her unexpected wedding day."

She let go of House's hand and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you both." Wilson whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"I know you are."

"He's only happy because he got to be both best man AND maid of honor." House quipped.

"Of course." Wilson answered sarcastically. "It's totally not because I've been waiting for you two to get your shit together for the last decade and a half. Not at all."

"You finally got your wish." Cuddy replied.

* * *

**August 11, 2010 (31 weeks)**

Cuddy awoke to a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Brushing it off as nothing more than just a simple stomache, she went back to sleep. When the pain returned several minutes later, more intense than the first time panic began to rise in her chest.

"House.."She said nudging him. When he didn't respond she nudged him again, nearly knocking him off the bed. "What?" He replied groggily.

"I..I think I'm having contractions..."

* * *

_Oh, the mother of all cliffhangers.. Maybe if you're extra generous with the reviews I'll update again? ;)_

_Also, that spur of the moment wedding, was completely written spur of the moment. x) It was supposed to happen in a later chapter, but I decided against it. _


	19. Chapter 19

_I better get some reviews! Especially with how long this chapter is! Oh and I dunno if I'll be updating "After The Bombs" this week, I've got writer's block! :(_

* * *

"You THINK you're having contractions? How can you THINK you're having contractions? Go back to sleep. They're probably just Braxton Hicks." House grumbled, burying his head under his pillow. The last thing he needed was another of Cuddy's paranoid false alarms.

"They're not. Braxton Hicks." He heard her say from under his pillow. She sounded distressed. He stuck his head back out from under the pillow and looked at her. Her teeth were clenched and one hand was digging into the mattress, and not in a good way. "My water broke. It's not Braxton Hicks." She tossed the blanket aside revealing a wet spot on the bed. House rubbed his face and sighed. Just great, this was the last thing they needed.

"Let me call Wilson, we'll drop Rachel off with him and he'll take her to Julia's." He said calmly, reaching for his cellphone.

"Hurry." Cuddy squeaked urgently as another contraction hit her. House punched in Wilson's number.

"Cuddy's having contractions. We're dropping off Rachel so you can take her to Julia's." He said before Wilson could respond.

"She's not due for another nine weeks.. Are you sure it's not Braxton Hicks?"

"Her water broke. It's not Braxton Hicks."

"HOUSE."

"We'll see you in a few." House replied before hanging up.

He took a deep breath, walked over to the other side of the bed and helped her stand.

"Alright Cuddles, do you think you can put your shoes on on your own or do I need to help you?"

"I can do it myself. Grab me a sweater, forget about an over night bag, we'll worry about that later." House rolled his eyes as he changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. The woman was going into labor and she was still telling him what to do. "Help me change!"

"Why do you need to change? You're going to be in a hospital gown anyway. Besides weren't you just screaming at me to get off the phone?"

"That's because I was having a contraction and you were busy yapping away with Wilson over how I'm not due for another nine weeks! Now help me change!" He rolled his eyes again before walking over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of her sweats and a blue shirt that was his and handing to her.

He helped her dress before helping her into the car.

"You doing okay?" He asked as he shut her door.

"I'm as good as I could be. Go get Rachel."

He reentered the house and scooped Rachel up from her bed.

"Daddy?" The little girl said groggily.

"I'm here. We're gonna leave you at uncle Wilson's okay? He's going to take you to your aunt Julia's.." Rachel just nodded before settling herself against his shoulder as he locked the door behind him.

"I just had another one." Cuddy said as he strapped Rachel into her seat.

"How far apart are they?"

"Ten minutes."

"Call Wilson. Tell him to wait for us outside so he can take her to Julia's right away. You know how he'll get if he misses this." Cuddy laughed softly, and House placed a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"You'll be fine." He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Another contraction hit her as they pulled up in front of Wilson's. That made two in the last 30 minutes. Her hand gripped the dashboard and she clenched her teeth, waiting for it to end as House watched her nervously. Wilson walked up and opened the back seat door and gently lifting Rachel out. House exited the car and she watched through the windshield as they put Rachel's car seat into Wilson's Volkswagen. He returned and they started their drive to Princeton General.

Montgomery had transferred there and she had informed Cuddy that should she go into early labor to call her and head over. They pulled into a spot in General's parking lot. House helped her out of the car and she squeezed his hand, pulling her sweater closer around her. It maybe early August, but it was almost four in the morning, and this was New Jersey. It was always chilly so early in the morning.

"Patient name?" The woman at the admissions desk asked as they reached her.

"Lisa Cuddy – House." Cuddy said faltering on the last word as another contraction hit her. The woman looked at her sympathetically.

"Well Ms. Cuddy – House, you'd be pleased to know that your doctor already everything set and ready for you. You don't need to fill out insurance papers and what not, it's all been taken care of. Can you make it to maternity or do you need a wheelchair?"

"I can make it." Cuddy nodded.

"Get her a wheelchair." House interrupted. "I can't support her should she need it. I'm crippled. Rather not risk it."

"You're an idiot." She said as they waited for the woman to return. Another contraction hit her and she groaned.

"Am I an idiot now?"

"No." She said in a strained voice, gripping her stomach.

* * *

House sat in a chair beside Cuddy's hospital bed, flipping through the channels. It was almost ten in the morning and from what it seemed like, he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Cuddy's contractions had died down a bit and she was trying to get some sleep. Montgomery had informed them around five am that she was only three centimeters dilated, which meant they had a long wait. He rubbed his face and sighed. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for having to keep another person safe. He wasn't good with babies. Rachel was an exception. She wasn't a baby. She was almost three. She was a toddler, that he could handle. But a baby? A tiny, helpless, human being? He didn't know if he could even carry the poor kid without dropping her because of his leg. Not to mention that this wasn't just any kid, it was _his _kid. Not only was this his kid, but his kid was being born premature. Thirty – seven weeks is the earliest babies should be born, not thirty – one. Those six weeks made all the difference when it came to an unborn child. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least two months. He could just picture Cuddy's reaction to their kid being in an incubator for the first two months of her life. There could also be heart defects, and neurological problems. Just another problem to add, another misfortune to add to their lives. Hadn't they been through enough already?

"House?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

House watched as Cuddy rolled onto her side to face him.

"I'm fine." He said running a hand through her hair. "Don't worry about me. Try to get some rest."

"Can't. Contractions are back. You should get some sleep."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Contractions are back." He said watching her smile. "You really think I'm gonna let you go through them alone?" He wasn't planning on sleeping until after the kid was born. There was no way he'd let her go through her contractions alone. She'd been beside him during so many of his own hospital stays. He needed to be there beside her when she needed him. He'd sleep when she slept. Or when Wilson showed up. Which ever came around first.

Wilson showed up around noon, and House took it as a chance to sneak down into the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat for himself and a snack for Cuddy. His trip took half an hour, seeing as he had no idea where General's cafeteria was, and it took him a while to find his way back upstairs.

He reentered the room and raised his eyebrows as Wilson cried out in pain. Cuddy was having another contraction, and from the looks of the grip she had on Wilson's hand it was agonizing. House smirked at Wilson's expression before pushing him aside and taking his place beside the bed.

"How many has she had since I left?"

"Four." Cuddy replied tiredly as it ended. "Every seven minutes."

House nodded before checking the fetal monitor. Everything was fine. He then proceeded to check Cuddy's monitor and was immediately concerned at her elevated blood pressure. It wasn't in the danger zone, but high blood pressure was always something to be careful of during childbirth, seeing as it could lead to complications and possibly death. Montgomery entered the room at that moment and House let out a relieved sigh.

"Her BP is elevated." He stated as she walked over to the monitors.

"Damn it. It was elevated the last time I came in as well, but it hasn't gone up, so that's a good sign."

"You know I can hear you both right?" Cuddy said from the bed.

"Of course we do Dr. Cuddy. I need to see how far you've dilated. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Seven minutes."

House watched as Wilson turned to look outside the window as Montgomery checked how far Cuddy had dilated and chuckled.

"Well you've dilated to six centimeters. You've only got four more to go. Now you do have the option of being administered an oxytocin IV to help speed up your contractions."

"No, no. I want to do this without the help of any drugs. Let nature take it's course."

House rolled his eyes as Montgomery exited the room.

* * *

"You should just take the drug. Get this over with already."

"No. I want to do this au natural." Cuddy said as she looked up at House, who was wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're the one who's going to be going through unnecessary pain."

"Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong, because you will also be going through the pain with me, when I squeeze the living daylights out of your hand like I did to Wilson's." She said sinisterly, smirking at him.

House rolled his eyes before handing her the snack he'd bought her.

"I'm not hungry." She replied handing it back.

"Eat the chocolate bar Cuddles. You know you want too." He responded throwing it back at her. He chuckled when she opened it and took a bite. Women could never resist chocolate.

* * *

"God I hate you _so _fucking much for this." Cuddy cried as another core striking contraction hit her. It was nearing eight pm and her contractions were coming every three minutes. She was now dilated eight centimeters, and was waiting for Montgomery's okay to start pushing.

House released his hand from her strong grip and patted her face with a wet towel.

"You can do this Cuddy. A few more hours and it'll be all over."

"It better be less than a few more hours because I swear to god I will _never _let you have sex with me again." She panted through gritted teeth, not caring who heard her. The only people in the room besides them were Wilson and one of the nurses. Nurses were used to this kind of crap coming from patients all the time. Why should she keep her mouth shut at this moment and time? She was in excruciating pain and the only way she could express it was by making empty threats and spewing obscenities and a list of things she didn't mean.

She was tired. Her contractions had been coming in increased intervals since two, and six hours later they were coming every three minutes and she was ready to get it over with. She was tired of the pain. She didn't even know if she could do it anymore. She wondered if not choosing the drug was the right choice.

It was. She could do this without the help of drugs. The only thing she needed was her support system.

"Wilson go get her some ice chips."

She watched Wilson exit the room as yet another painful contraction hit her. She gripped House's hand and the railing beside her with all the strength she could muster.

"Fuck!" She cried as it ended and she felt press the cold towel against her cheeks again. She pressed the button on the side of the bed and Montgomery came in instead of a nurse.

"Okay , I'm going to see if you're fully dilated okay? If you are you can start pushing. I don't want to take any risks of tearing, even you're not to term yet, it's better to not take chances..." Cuddy waited for Montgomery finish examining her as she regulated her breathing.

"Okay, you're ready to go." The red haired doctor said enthusiastically as Wilson reentered the room with the ice chips.

* * *

"Won't be needing those." House said as Wilson joined him at his side.

"Okay. Dr. Cuddy, I need you to push. On three." Montgomery counted to three and House squeezed Cuddy's hand as she gave her first push.

"You're doing great Lisa. Again. One... two...three!"

House pushed her hair back as she collapsed against the pillows. The hours passed and it was almost midnight when the baby was starting to crown.

"I can't do it anymore."Cuddy cried after pushing for the umpteenth time. Wilson looked at House from across the bed sympathetically.

"Yes you can Cuddy."

"I can't. I can't. I'm too tired. I can't do it."

House rubbed his face and gingerly climbed up behind her in the bed. He freed freed Cuddy's hand from Wilson's and squeezed it.

"You can do this. We'll get through this together." He whispered reassuringly into her ear. She relaxed against his chest before she tried again.

"Can I see?" House asked as Cuddy gave another push. Montgomery had one of the nurses position a mirror so that House, Cuddy, and Wilson could see. House was pretty sure Cuddy would have opposed to Wilson being able to see but she was in so much pain that she simply didn't care. He watched as with each push their baby came closer and closer into entering the world.

"Just a few more Lisa.. You can do it." Wilson said from beside them. House rolled his eyes at Wilson's cheerleading.

"SHUT UP." Cuddy cried as House felt her squeeze his hands with all the strength she could muster. House let out a low chuckle.

"Just a few more.. Cuddles."

He watched through the mirror as Cuddy pushed on the next contraction and the baby's shoulders slid out. It took one more before the baby slid out of her completely.

"One more so you can deliver the placenta. Then you're done." said Montgomery as the nurses scrambled around the baby.

Cuddy gave one final push, collapsed against him and he kissed the top of her head as she cried into him.

"That's it. You're done." House said soothingly as he patted her hair. He detangled himself from behind her and moved towards the nurses, waiting with bated to hear the first cries. The cries came and he let out a relieved sigh. The nurses handed him a surgical scissor and he cut the umbilical cord, before they took her away to be properly cleaned and wrapped up.

* * *

_LOOK! No cliffhanger! LEAVE A REVIEW! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Oh my god, you all must hate me for not updating in so long. I feel horrible. I had the worst writer's block for this fic and I finally think it's gone, but I will NEVER go this long without updating again. EVER. And it's short :c but it's a chapter!_

* * *

It was almost five am when House heard Cuddy stir.

"Hey.. You did great.." He said as he moved closer to the bed.

"How is she?" She asked as House reached over and ran a hand through he hair.

"She's as good as she could be. She's five pounds. Her lungs aren't fully developed. She's in an incubator.. But she'll be out of it within a month or two.. She's fine..."

He watched her process what he had said before the tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey.. Hey.. She's fine. Stop crying.." He sighed, rubbing his face before placing a hand on hers. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. She was reacting exactly as he'd expected her to.

"This is all my fault... I wasn't careful enough... I shouldn't have even gone through with it.. I knew the risks. I should have terminated. This is all my fault. She's in an incubator because I was selfish. I wanted a baby so badly and I didn't even think about what could happen."

"Shut up. This isn't your fault. You had no idea this was going to happen. You were healthy before your pregnancy and you were completely healthy during it. You took vitamins every day. This isn't your fault. She's going to be fine Cuddy. Relax. Your BP is rising."

He ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her as she started shaking, over come with sobs. House sighed before climbing up onto the bed, this time taking her in his arms as she cried into him. He held her tightly against him, rubbing her back soothingly, hoping that this was just post partum horomones. He held her for several minutes before she fell asleep in his arms, one hand still clutching his shirt. He couldn't help but feeling guilty. He should have never have entered this relationship. It had only made her life a living hell and it was his fault. Cuddy was the only thing that mattered to him in his life. She was the reason he was still alive, and he had let her down, countless times. He shook his negative thoughts, knowing that when she awoke later on that she would need him to be able to comfort her not only as her husband, but also as a friend.

* * *

When Cuddy awoke again several hours later, she was still exhausted. She didn't care though. The only thing on her mind was seeing her daughter. She looked up at House, whose arms she was still wrapped in and gently kissed him on the cheek. Words would never be enough to describe how much she loved him, how grateful she was to have him as not only her husband but as her friend as well. The love and support he'd given her these past few months were not something she would ever forget. She pressed the nurse's button and waited a few minutes before Montgomery herself entered the room.

"How are you feeling Lisa?" She asked before taking Cuddy's chart and examining it.

"Exhausted."

"That's only natural. Your labor did last over twelve hours."

"How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine. Her lungs are under developed, but she'll be good in no time. If you'd like.. Well no, of course you'd like, uhm anyway, I can have you wheeled down to the NICU so that you could meet her."

"I would love that. But would it be okay if we waited a little while? I wouldn't feel right meeting her alone." Cuddy replied motioning to the still asleep at her side House.

"Sounds a plan!" Montgomery laughed, running a hand through her dark red hair. "When he wakes up, just press the nurse's button again. I've left instructions that if you call for them to immediately page me so I can assist you."

"You really don't have to do that..." Cuddy replied softly, touched by her attending's dedication.

"It's no problem Lisa. I'm glad to do it."

"Thank you." She said as Montgomery nodded her acknowledgment before exiting the room.

It took a few hours for House to wake up, and while she waited she'd managed to turn the television. When he did awake, she pressed the nurse's button excitedly, not wanting to put off meeting her daughter for another minute. Montgomery entered the room with a wheel chair, and House helped her into it. She winced, still in pain, but not letting it be known. Nothing would get in her way.

Montgomery lead the way to the NICU as a nurse wheeled her down the hallway and House limped along beside her. Cuddy's eyes lit up as they entered the NICU. Montgomery directed them towards Kate's incubator, and as Cuddy was wheeled in front of her daughter, she gasped.

She was small, but she was bigger than Cuddy had been expecting. She was about eighteen inches long, but she looke so fragile behind opaque walls of the incubator.

"Is she breathing on her own?" Cuddy asked noting the lack of a ventilator.

"She is." said Montgomery softly. "We're giving her growth steroids to help speed up the growth of her lungs. She's eating easily. The only issue is that she needs the help of the incubator to regulate her body temp.."

Cuddy nodded lightly before bringing a shaky hand up to the glass of the incubator.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes."

Cuddy watched as Montgomery carefully freed Kate from the incubator before placing her into her arms. Feeling how small Kate was, her first instinct was to bring her closer to her, especially after feeling how cold she was.

"Hi Katy.. Hi baby.. I'm your mommy.." She whispered, feeling an on coming rush of emotion as she felt hot tears leak out of the corner of her eyes. She felt House's hand on her back, soothing her as she quickly wiped away at the stray tears. She looked back down at Kate, who had surprised her by opening her eyes. She had the most shocking eyes Cuddy had ever seen. They were more shocking in color than House's. Kate's eyes were a mix of Cuddy's cool grey eyes and House's stunning blue ones, settling on a sparkling aqua.

"Do you wanna meet your daddy?" She said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

Hesitantly, House took Kate from Cuddy, carefully placing his arms in the right places as he held his daughter for the first time. He looked down at her and was hit with a sudden urge to cry. His throat constricted, and he swallowed the lump. She may have been tiny, but she was perfect to him. She had his nose, and Cuddy's mouth, and her eyes were a combination of them both. He smiled down at her.

"Katherine Elizabeth Cuddy – House, I promise to love you and be the father I never had to both you and your sister."


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm such a horrible person. I haven't updated this in almost two months. If anyone is still reading this, I swear I will try to update this as often as I update ATB, which I will be updated by Thursday at the latest. Also, I have a recommendation for you all. **Charlotte's Web by Winnywriter. You all need to go and read it and leave her 34873423748 reviews.** It is honestly my favorite fic besides "Spectrum" By EllieShelly. So, go and read both of them. Anyway, enjoy, and leave a review if you wish, there's more to come. ;D_

* * *

"She's beautiful." Cuddy said softly as she looked down at her daughter, who she was currently breast feeding. She felt House's hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Get some sleep, I'm being discharged tomorrow remember?" She replied frowning slightly as she remembered that going home would mean commuting back and forth to the hospital everyday to see her daughter.

"She'll be fine here. We'll see her everyday until she can come home." House whispered to her reassuringly as Katy let out a small cry, announcing to the room that she was no longer hungry. Cuddy let out a soft laugh before adjusting the sleeve of her hospital gown back over her shoulder as to cover her exposed breast.

"She's like a little kitten." She laughed as she wrapped her daughter back up into her blanket. "My little Katy cat." She cooed as she kissed the top of Katy's head before handing her to House.

She watched as he gingerly took their child from her arms and gently settled her into his own, a look of pure pride and affection on his face as their little girl quickly fell asleep in his arms.

"She's lucky to have you as her father you know." Cuddy said softly.

"Don't start."

"No, it's true House. She's lucky to have you as her father. You know why? Because I KNOW you're not going to be the type of father yours was to you. You're going to show her affection, just like you've shown towards Rachel, and to Kate while she was still in the womb. You're not going to physically abuse her because you wouldn't dare hurt anyone physically, especially not a child."

"You're forgetting the time I punched Chase in the face." House quipped.

"Haha, let me finish." She replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. " What I'm saying is that she's lucky to have you. You're not the same person you once were, you're different now." She said finishing off as she caressed his upper arm.

"You're forgetting something."

"And what is that?"

"You're also forgetting that the reason I'm different is because of you. You helped me become a better person. Well, as best of a better person an asshole like me could become that is. If it weren't for you coming to me all those months ago, I would probably be out at some bar and still sleeping with hookers. Because I know you, I've been changed for good."

Cuddy responded to his unexpected declaration by leaning forward and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you so much." She whispered softly, before lightly brushing her lips against his as her hand moved to his cheek.

* * *

"Wilson, will you put her down? You look like a mother hen." House teased, smirking as he watched his best friend softly rock a sleeping Katy.

"House, leave him be." Cuddy replied, smacking his arm as she pulled finished buttoning up her blouse.

"WHY, are you so abusive?" House replied, rubbing his arm.

"Because you like it rough." She replied without missing a beat as he watched her bend over to retrieve her slippers.

"You tease. You know we can't do the nasty for 6 weeks."

"Oops, it completely slipped my mind." She said innocently as one of the nurses came in.

", we're going to take her back to NICU now, if that's alright with you..."

"That's fine." House watched as Wilson handed Katy over to her mother and Cuddy touched the tip of her index finger to Katy's nose, before pressing her lips to her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He heard her whisper softly as she neared him. He gently smoothed down Katy's dark hair before planting a big wet kiss onto her cheek.

"See you tomorrow kiddo. Give those nurses down in peds hell okay?" He joked as Cuddy rolled her eyes before wiping his saliva off of the newborn's face.

* * *

"Mommy!" Rachel cried running towards her mother the second Cuddy entered the house.

"Hi honey!" Cuddy said happily as she sat down onto the couch and Rachel climbed up beside her. She took her daughter into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Were you a good girl while I was gone?"

"Yes! I was good. I played with Woooooodrow A LOT!"

Cuddy laughed softly at her daughter's over exaggeration of the "oo" sound in their dog's name. They'd had him for several months now and it seemed like Rachel would never say his name correctly.

Just as she was going to ask Rachel where Woodrow was, she heard the click of paws on wood and watched as he stumbled into the room, tripping over his enormous paws.

"Jeeze Woodrow, you're huge! I was gone for four days and you're a giant!" She laughed petting the excited puppy as he licked her face. "Oh I know boy, I missed you too." She said kissing his head.

"Dear lord woman, you are talking that horrible dog voice of yours again." House said suddenly, dropping her bag onto the floor and joining her on the couch.

"Oh shut up." She retorted, rolling her eyes as she leaned against his side.

"Mommy, where's my sister? Why you not bring her home?"

"Honey, -"

"She's going to be home soon, you can meet her tomorrow." House said cutting her off.

"Thank you.." She whispered as the toddler ran off to play with the dog, hating herself for not having thought about what to say to Rachel when she asked where her baby sister was.

"No problem." He replied as she felt his lips make contact with her temple.


End file.
